Lectura: Wakfu: crónicas del ninja perdido
by Loki99D
Summary: gracias a curioso kitsune654 por permitirme hacer esta lectura. nuestros shinobis son reunidos para leer el destino de un amigo el cual fue petrificado y olvidado en el tiempo
1. chapter 1

**Si ya viste el resumen del inicio para que estas aquí sigue leyendo mas abajo, esto es solo relleno para no empezar con la historia de una vez mas una información que puede ser importante dependiendo de quien la mire, publicara una "historia" donde estarán mis ideas para otros fics si les gustan pueden pedírmelos y les dare permisos también cuando mis historias actuales alcancen los 10 capitulos puede que publique una del "libro de ideas".**

 **Sin mas que decir lean.**

-relleno-

 _-relleno-_

 **-relleno-**

 _ **-relleno**_

Tsunade no pudo estar más triste en su vida, había despertado de su coma hasta hace poco con la esperanza de ver al rubio solo para enterarse de que estaba petrificado en una estatua en una cueva, la cual estaba siendo vigilada actualmente y estudiada por sus mejores investigadores quienes buscaban la manera de devolver al rubio a la normalidad.

De lo único que ella se arrepentía era de no poder hablarle de sus padres, mirando las botellas de sake en su escritorio busco la que estuviera más llena, solo quería ahogar este dolor por unas horas mas, shizune su asistente quien estaba parada a su lado no la detuvo incluso ella misma quiso embriagarse pero tenía que ser fuerte, sakura trataba la pérdida de su ultimo compañero de equipo en su trabajo, kakashi estaba entre el equipo de investigación para ayudar lo más posible en traer al rubio.

Los otros equipos estaban tristes, pero ayudaban en la reconstrucción del lugar para que cuando el rubio volviera todo estuviera en orden pero la que pareció tomárselo más apecho fue Hinata quien parecía devastada al enterarse de la noticia de lo que le paso a naruto, estuvo desbastada por una semana hasta que se recuperó y pidió trabajar en la zona de investigación para ayudar lo mas que pueda, tsunade hubiera aceptado pero con konoha recuperándose del ataque de Pain no pudo dejar que un shinobi como hinata se quedara cerca del rubio cuando pudo ayudar en misiones o en la construcción.

-sabes en verdad empiezo a extrañar sus incesantes, gritos sobre sus promesas y de cómo me quitara el sombrero algún día- hablo la hokage a su vieja compañera de viaje.

-siempre supo cómo animar a la gente incluso en situaciones como esta- dijo la pelinegra a su maestra.

Tsunade solo pudo vociferar una pequeña risa antes de tratar de alcanzar otra botella en su escritorio, pero termino tirándolas al piso, cuando paso lo extraño las botellas empezaron a perder velocidad mientras caían al piso hasta que se dé tuvieron a 5 cm del suelo. Esto puso en alerta a las dos kunoichis quienes pensaron que se trataba de otro ataque akatsuki pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo sus cuerpos se paralizaron, sus cuerpos empezaron a desaparecer antes de siquiera poder decir algo las dos desaparecieron sin saber que en varias partes de konoha cierto grupo de personas sufrió los mismo efectos que ellas.

Tsunade volvió a abrir los ojos, solo que esta vez estaba en un lugar en blanco una planicie que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros, sus instintos le dieron patadas en su cabeza y se levantó de un solo golpe, volteo para ver a los equipos 8, 9, 10 y los pocos restos que quedaban del equipo 7 y todos sus respectivos maestros excepto asuma, también estaban jiraiya junto con kushina y minato…. ¿¡Espera que!?.

Corriendo en dirección a jiraiya quien se dio cuenta de ella, extendió los brazos esperando un abrazo lo que recibió fue un puño en toda la cara lo que lo arrojó al suelo, minato y kushina levantaron unos carteles cada uno con un numero 9.0 y 10 [ya saben quién saco el 10, si no bueno adivina].

-sabes el dolor que me causaste cuando me enteré que te moriste, oh lo que sintió naruto- hablo enojada la rubia quien agitaba al pobre pervertido como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-losiento Hime pero ya sabía las consecuencias al ir a la base de akatsuki- hablo el peliblanco a su compañera de equipo.

Después de que todos se presentaran y descubrieran quienes eran las personas con el cabello rojo y amarillo la sorpresa de todos al descubrir que aquellas personas eran los padres de su amigo petrificado, mientras todos buscaban una forma razonable para saber dónde estaban, se supone que jiraiya, minato y kushina estaban muertos que hacían ellos aquí, aún tenían su chakra y sus habilidades nada fuera de lo normal excepto el vacío donde estaban, descartaron la idea de que se trataba de un ataque ya que si fuera así no tendrían su chakra, ilusión no era así que como shinobis entrenados se mantuvieron alerta a cualquier cosa que pasara… no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

El "cielo" arriba de ellos se agrieto lo que los puso en alerta, segundos después se terminó de romper de ahí cayeron dos personas, las cuales cayeron en el medio de todo el grupo lo curioso es que ambos se estaban ahorcando entre ellos. Antes de que cualquiera de los shinobis presentes pudiera detenerlos, los dos se separaron al notar al grupo de personas que los miraba los dos chicos no parecían fuera de lo normal, excepto que vestían trajes de gala con corbatas rojas.

-terminaremos esta platica después- hablo uno de los jóvenes, el grupo noto que de los dos jóvenes uno tenía el cabello corto y el otro largo, el que hablo fue el corto.

-bueno, pero miren nada más, pero si tenemos a toda la banda presente- hablo el chico de cabello largo que perturbadoramente se parecía a madara y mucho esto solo lo notaron tsunade, jiraiya, minato, kushina y shikamaru este último por los libros de historia y varias fotos que mostraban su imagen como jefe del clan uchiha.

Tsunade siendo la voz del grupo decidió expresar la pregunta inexistente -quienes son ustedes y donde estamos- pregunto/ordeno la gondaime.

-bueno para hacerlo fácil mi nombre liok99, pero me pueden decir Liok y él es Drako el es una parte de mi o mejor dicho la parte de mi que no duda en expresar lo que siente y no no es un problema psicológico- Hablo recién mencionado Liok.

-porque están aquí simple, los traemos para que descubran que le paso a naruto- hablo drako todavía desde su posición en el piso, pero su mirada estaba en kushina quien reacciono al nombre de su hijo.

-¡saben dónde está naruto! Ninguno de ellos me quiere decir donde está, pero ustedes saben dónde esta- grito la matriarca uzumaki a los jóvenes quienes solo veían a kushina con tranquilidad.

Hinata se acercó a drako para tratar de preguntarle lo que sabía de su amor, solo que este al verla arrugo la cara -detente ahí acosadora- declaro el pelinegro sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por aquella declaración.

-hinata-chan no es ninguna acosadora- declaro kiba al chico pero este simplemente lo ignoro.

-bueno, yo no creo eso- dijo el otro chico quien misteriosa mente estaba sentado en una silla.

-amigo no nos provoques si y vamos al punto que esto ya se esta convirtiendo en relleno- hablo drako con mucho sarcasmo en la última parte.

-bueno como dijo mi amigo aquí presente, vallamos al grano yo pertenezco a una raza auto denominada "Autores" y déjenme terminar antes de que hablen- declaro el chico a los presentes quienes callaron al ver que no bromea -bueno continuemos, gracias a otro autor se nos dio permiso para contarles el destino de su amigo bueno no destino si no lo que va a pasar a su amigo, hijo, estudiante oh lo quesea para ustedes, bueno para hacer esto cómodo y todos tengamos tiempo para ver la aventuras de nuestro querido rubio… mmmmm drako haces los honores- declaro con burla la ultima parte.

-claro Sir- exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y chasqueaba los dedos en eso el suelo debajo de ellos se convirtió en un piso afelpado, paredes empezaron a surgir del piso para luego formar una habitación grande una pantalla se formó en una de las paredes para el toque final asientos o muebles se crearon lo suficiente mente grande para todas las personas, dos muebles en forma de U, cada uno tenía un cartel "adultos" y "niños" cada mueble tenía una mesa en el medio.

-eeeeh no somos niños- grito kiba, drako solo lo miro y levanto una ceja como diciendo "y porque actúas como uno".

-muy bien reglas, primero uno de ustedes leerá el libro que le daremos al leerlo la pantalla se encenderá mostrando los acontecimientos mientras leen si se paran el video para, segundo cualquier duda será respondida en su momento, tercero el tiempo en el mundo shinobi está en **Stop** mientras estén aquí, cuarto si tienen hambre solo pídanlo y aparecerá, quinto y último si tienen que ir al baño mujeres por la derecha y hombres por la izquierda, ¿no se me olvida nada cierto?- le pregunto a su error-que diga creación mental.

-si se te olvido una, Sexta si nosotros queremos o es necesario podemos agregar personas al grupo de lectura- declaro el doble loco/bueno de madara.

Ya todos sentados liok y drako se movieron a dos sillones que estaban en el medio de las sillas de "adultos" y "niños". Liok levanto su mano derecha en la cual se empezó a generar un libro azul oscuro con unas palabras en la portada también tenía el logo del clan uzumaki en él. Lanzo el libro al aire el cual empezó a girar antes de dirigirse a la mesa de los adultos, tsunade intento agarrarlo, pero el libro la rodeo antes de caer plácidamente en el regazo de kushina, quien miraba curiosa el libro.

-es tu hijo quien mejor que una madre para saber lo que pasa con el- hablo retóricamente drako.

-okey empecemos- dijo la pelirroja abriendo el libro el cual le daría las respuestas de lo que le pasaba a su querido hijo.

 **Wakfu: crónicas del ninja perdido**

-¿Qué es Wakfu?- pregunto jiraiya.

-energía- respondieron los chicos.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Eres una maravilla, Naruto, haber sufrido tanto y aún así conservar tu fe tan fuerte. Tienes todo el derecho de vengarte de mí por haber matado a nuestro maestro, pero te niegas a hacerlo en nombre de la paz". Un hombre pelirrojo con el torso desnudo, extremadamente desaliñado, dijo desde una extraña máquina como un caminante mientras una mujer de pelo azul que llevaba una larga capa negra con nubes rojas estaba junto a él protectoramente.**

 **-** ese suena a naruto, por muy mala que sea la persona siempre vera lo mejor de cada persona- tsunade menciono al aire aun que todos lo que conocieron al rubio estuvieron de acuerdo con ese comentario.

-quien se supone que es este loco- hablo kushina quien miraba la escena en la pantalla donde mostraba a nagato tal y como lo describió el libro.

-el es el que causo el ataque a konoha- declaro drako quien comía palomitas de maíz, sintiendo que les faltaba mas información, kushina siguió leyendo

 **Sus extraños ojos morados y ondulados se centraron en un adolescente rubio de ojos azules con mejillas sonrosadas que estaba de pie ante él, su forma maltratada y su ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada.**

 **-¡** Ahora si lo mato!- declaro kushina

 **"Matarte no devolverá a Ero-Sennin, todo lo que hará es prolongar el ciclo de odio que trabajó tanto para romperlo". Dijo Naruto con calma con un poco de tristeza. "Entonces, por favor, Nagato, simplemente ríndete pacíﬁcamente y toda esta locura puede terminar. No más peleas, no más muertes y destrucción sin sentido". Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la pareja, haciendo que la mujer se moviera un poco frente al ahora llamado Nagato.**

 **-** naruto, fuiste capaz de sobrellevar tu odio, no puedo expresar lo orgulloso que estoy de ti- hablo jiraiya, minato asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de su maestro.

 **Dicho pelirrojo pareció considerar lo que dijo Naruto por unos momentos antes de responder. "Sí creo ... que puedes traer la paz de la que hablas. Tus ojos guardan la conﬁanza ... no una convicción como la de Jiraiya-sensei y mi amigo Yahiko".** **Dijo sombríamente mientras empujaba suavemente a la mujer fuera del camino para su confusión.**

 **-** esto me da mala espina- comento tsunade al grupo quien estuvo de acuerdo

 **"También puedo ver la hipocresía de mis propias acciones. Dije que quería la paz, pero para hacerlo tomé las vidas de aquellos que no merecen tal castigo. Un error que ahora rectiﬁcaré".**

-tu crees- hablo otra vez tsunade pero con mucho sarcasmo en su voz

 **Mientras hablaba, Nagato comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos extraños con las manos que ponían a Naruto en guardia mientras el paleto se alarmaba. "¡Nagato! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Eso te matará!" Exclamó, para gran confusión de la rubia, mientras trataba de detener el proceso solo para ser detenida por una pared de barras de metal negro.**

 **-** no entiendo dice que lo va a matar, pero está decidido a usar esa técnica, es ilógico- declaro shino quien junto con todo su grupo.

 **"Sé que lo hará Konan", incluso mientras hablaba con ella, los ojos de Nagato nunca se desviaron de los de Naruto mientras continuaba haciendo sellos a mano. "Pero antes de que ocurra, hay una última cosa que debo hacer". Más barras de metal surgieron repentinamente del suelo que rodeaba al adolescente bigotudo en un complejo patrón de símbolos.**

-¡Naruto!- grito todo el mundo excepto shikamaru quien dijo que era muy problemático gritar.

 **Con los ojos muy abiertos por la alarma, Naruto trató de alejarse solo para darse cuenta de que no podía, ya que los marcadores de metal comenzaron a brillar de un azul claro y sus pies comenzaron a convertirse en piedra. "¡¿Que es esto?!" El demando.**

 **-** eso es lo que creo que es- pregunto sakura con un poco de miedo al ver la escena de como su compañero de equipo se convertía en piedra

 **"Un sello", Nagato dijo claramente, ya que el color parecía agotar su cabello. "Puedo creer que serás capaz de traer la paz, pero no por ti mismo y no en este momento. Tranquilízate, ya que los que perecieron este día serán devueltos como mi disculpa ﬁnal".**

-entonces es gracias a esa técnica que todavía estoy vivo y todos los demás también- fue más una aclaración que una pregunta lo que había dicho kakashi.

-no solo eso, sino que al parecer lo petrifica para que el pueda traer la paz para cuando lo liberen, pero es naruto de quien hablamos, el pudo, No el puede traer la paz a las naciones elementales- declaro shikamaru.

-si eso es verdad, pero la línea de pensamientos de nagato fue distinta como si supiera que por mucho que naruto luchara no lo lograría- esta vez fue minato quien hablo.

-aún sigo sin comprender porque naruto sería el que traiga la paz y no otro- dijo kiba.

-dime quien de todos ustedes pone las prioridades de otros antes que las suyas- hablo drako al grupo.

-naruto- respondieron todos los equipos.

-quien de entre todos ustedes daría la vida o sus sueños para que ustedes fueran felices- esta vez hablo liok.

-naruto- respondieron otra vez solo que esta vez con mas pesadez en sus palabras.

-quien de todos ustedes recibiría un rayo en pecho solo por traer a un amigo/traidor a casa- hablaron las dos entidades.

-¡OKEY! Ya entendimos naruto es el único que se sacrifica el que sufre y lucha por nosotros- hablo sakura con dolor al recordar la última pregunta de aquellos chicos, kushina volvió a la lectura pero ahora sabiendo que su hijo es la persona mas pura del mundo y no podía ser mas feliz.

 **"No, Pa-" Naruto fue interrumpido mientras la petriﬁcación se extendía por sus labios.**

 **"Adiós Naruto Uzumaki, espero que cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en la otra vida usted será capaz de decirme cómo lograste Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu FuinJutsu: Chikyu no nemuri no haha (Camino Exterior: Samsara Celestial técnica de sellado. técnica: Sueño de la Madre Tierra)" tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Nagato murió con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Naruto estaba completamente envuelto en piedra, dejándolo como nada más que una estatua de granítica fría con una expresión de indignación, tristeza y un ligero tinte de miedo.**

-naruto, hijo- hablo una triste kushina a la imagen que se mostraba la cual de tallaba lo ocurrido a su hijo, minato estando a su lado solo pudo abrazarla y susurrar que todo estaría bien.

 **Para el momento en que la copia de seguridad llegó un día después, todo el mundo encontraría esa misma estatua con el grabado debajo de ella:**

 **-800,000 años más o menos después o tal vez milenios-**

-TANTOS AÑOS- gritaron los equipos al escuchar el tiempo que paso, los adultos no gritaron, pero estaban igual de sorprendidos.

 **"'Solo uno con un corazón puro despertará al que trae la paz', o al menos eso es lo que creo que dice. Después de todo, este es un texto antiguo". Un anciano mayormente calvo con una gruesa barba blanca y sosteniendo una gran pala dorada dijo mientras miraba por encima de la estatua cubierta de vegetación y la escritura debajo de ella con un ojo crítico, el musgo ﬂuorescente de la cueva le daba mucha luz para trabajar.**

-bueno, milenios después y lo primero que vemos es un viejo- hablo kiba con un toque de sarcasmo.

-bueno no esperes mucho, pero lo que dijo el viejo es verdad solo un corazón puro ¿pero naruto no puede ser el único corazón puro en las naciones elementales cierto? - pregunto choji al grupo.

-veras mi querido amigo alguien como naruto solo nace cada cierto tiempo y el tiempo que mostraron que paso es más o menos lo que tarda en nacer otro ser igual a él y ese es el más corto- hablo liok.

 **"No deberías tener problemas para leerlo, entonces Ruel. Nada es más arsénico que tú". Un adolescente de cabello naranja dijo riéndose mientras volteaba una pequeña espada con un globo ocular en la mano.**

 **-** eso si es curioso, una espada con un ojo- hablo ten-ten mientras su modo armero se estaba activando.

-no, lo curioso es saber si el chico dijo arsénico apropósito o no- hablo tsunade tratando de hacer que todos cambiaran el tema de la espada con el ojo.

 **"Es Arcaico, tu sabes, cerebro", dijo una chica rubia con orejas puntiagudas, ojos verdes aﬁlados y un lazo a la espalda con una palma de la cara.**

-¡OH DIOS, pero que cuerpo!- declaro jiraiya al ver la imagen de la chica, solo para ser derribado segundo después por tsunade.

 **"Eso es lo que dije Eva".**

 **"Me pregunto quién esculpió esto, el nivel de detalle solo es asombroso". Una niña con cabello verde hierba, piel oscura y vestida con hojas dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por la mejilla de la estatua, cepillando suavemente parte de la vegetación para revelar los grabados parecidos a bigotes. "Es casi como si fuera una persona real".**

-¡EL FUTURO ES INCREIBLE!- proclamo el super-pervertido al ver aquellos cuerpazos, tsunade estaba a punto de golpearlo y enterrarlo más en el piso hasta que drako la detuvo.

-la rubia tiene 16 y la peliverde 13- hablo con total malicia drako mientras veía como el peliblanco se ponía tan pálido como su cabello y las chicas del grupo de los "niños" se quedaban indignadas al saber que una niña de 13 años tenía mejor cuerpo del que ellas tuvieron a esa edad incluso superando a hinata.

-Oh eso no es justo- declaro la haruno.

-la vida no es justa, además ninguna de ellas hizo dieta en su vida- declaro liok con un toque de malicia en sus ojos mientras veía como la peligrosa decaía y la rubia suspiraba de alivio.

-alguien mas aparte de mi noto que el cabello de la chica pare hierba- hablo kushina al grupo.

-esa duda si la dejamos para otro capitulo pero solo diré que es algo normal entre su gente- dijo liok

 **"Bueno, Amalia, teniendo en cuenta algunas de las cosas raras y simplemente extrañas que he visto y que hemos visto en las últimas semanas, no sería tan improbable cuando lo piensas". Ruel dijo, haciendo que Greenette se detuviera por un momento antes de retraer rápidamente su mano con una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro.**

 **"Sigue siendo muy atractivo", dijo un niño con un gran sombrero azul que llegaba a la parte posterior de la parte trasera detrás de la estatua, mientras un pequeño pájaro amarillo ﬂotando al lado de su cabeza asentía con la cabeza. "Y se verá aún mejor una vez que lo hayamos limpiado todo".**

-aaaaah que adorable se ve el niño y su gorro solo lo hace parecer mas adorable- dijo la pelirroja

 **"Eh, podría ser, estamos un poco atrapados aquí hasta que pase la tormenta". Eva dijo mientras gesticulaba hacia la boca de la cueva donde la lluvia se veía caer en las pesadas sabanas. "Nos daría algo que hacer para pasar el tiempo, y no es como si la isla de Oma se fuera a ninguna parte".**

-la chica parece alguien que es muy dedicada- hablo minato pensando en las personas que eran así durante su mandato no es que fuera malo pero tampoco era bueno a largo plazo.

-si personas como ella me hacen que me sienta orgullosa y mas si son kunoichis- declaro la gondaime, mientras ino y sakura solo deseaban que su pasado como gennins desaparecieran.

 **"Uf, bueno tú y Yugo pueden divertirse haciendo eso, esta princesa va a tener un descanso de belleza, muchas gracias". Amalia dijo mientras plantaba sus manos en el piso de la cueva, un resplandor verde que emanaba de ellos en la tierra cuando emergió una gran ﬂor llena de una sustancia parecida al algodón en la que rápidamente se dejó caer.**

-¿¡Mokuton!?- hablo todo el mundo.

-¡la niña tiene mokuton!- grito jiraiya.

-no… espera eso no es mokuton, el mokuton de mi abuelo es arboles esta niña hiso crecer una planta no un árbol- hablo la rubia quien analizo la pantalla viendo con minuciosa excepción la planta.

-estas en lo correcto, no es mokuton , es mas eso se podría decir que es evolución, ella pertenece a una raza muy unida a la naturaleza- hablo el doble de madara. Dejando las preguntas para despues siguieron viendo la pantalla.

 **"¿Y nosotros dos vamos a buscar algo para encender un fuego para poder conseguir comida, correcto Percedal?" Ruel dijo mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico de cabello naranja.**

 **"Hmm, mi estómago podría usar algo de comida". Percedal estuvo de acuerdo, babeando un poco mientras su estómago retumbaba ruidosamente.**

-Hombres- declararon todas las mujeres.

 **Al verlos entrar en una sección más profunda de la cueva con una mirada en blanco, Eva solo suspiró exasperada antes de volver a la estatua para ver a Yugo tratando de pelar algunas de las vides. Riendo suavemente ante la vista algo adorable, metió la mano en su bolsa de cadera y sacó una daga que tenía en caso de emergencias y la usó para cortar cuidadosamente los pequeños zarcillos de conexión que los mantenían en su lugar.**

-no se ustedes, pero esta niña me agrada más y más, parece que está siempre preparada para algo- hablo kurenai al ver una mujer bien equipada y preparada para todo.

 **"Gracias Eva", dijo Yugo mientras recogía las plantas parecidas a cuerdas y las lanzaba descuidadamente detrás de él, donde acabó golpeando a Amalia en la cabeza. Disparando con un pequeño gruñido, frotó el punto sensible mientras se preparaba para decirles a los dos que solo se cortaran con cuidado, pero una bola de musgo que se metió en su boca.**

-ajajajajajajaja- los chicos se estaban riendo a mas no poder, los adultos tuvieron la decencia de disimularlo.

 **"Guau, Amalia tenía razón en los detalles", dijo Yugo, ni él ni Eva notaron que la chica se ahogaba ahogada mientras luchaba por sacarse el bulto de su boca. "Incluso esculpieron lugares donde su ropa se rompió". Hizo un gesto hacia el lugar que acababa de descubrir en la cintura de la estatua. Extendiéndose hacia abajo y desempolvando algunas de las motas restantes, Yugo gritó de dolor cuando accidentalmente golpeó con el dedo el borde afilado de la piedra. Algunas gotitas de su sangre gotearon en el área mientras él retraía su mano.**

 **"Cuidado Yugo, no querrías que tuvieras una ... infección ... ¿soy solo yo o está brillando la estatua?" Eva le preguntó a media frase mientras agarraba el sombrero que llevaba puesto y rápidamente saltó hacia atrás. Efectivamente, la estatua había adquirido un tono azul claro.**

-así que el de corazón puro es este chico yugo- hablo neji viendo la pantalla

-¡SI AL PARECER LAS LLAMAS JUVENILES DE YUGO-KUN SON TAN PURAS QUE LIBERARON A NUESTRO QUERIDO AMIGO!- proclamo lee al aire.

-¡YHOS MI QUERIDO ESTUDIANTE, TENEMOS QUE SER IGUAL DE PUROS QUE YUGO-KUN PARA PODER AYUDAR A NUESTRO COMPAÑERO NINJA!- grito maito guy a su alguno.

-¡GUY-SENSEI!-

-¡LEE!-

-¡GUY-SENSEI!-

-¡LEE!-

¡TAP!

Ante de que alguno de los dos pudiera acercarse para activar aquel Genjutsu prohibido de categoría SS los dos jóvenes que los trajeron aquí chasquearon los dedos al mismo tiempo con una mirada muerta en sus ojos, correas salieron de los muebles donde estaban sentados para amarrarlos y sujetarlos a sus asientos.

-por la poca salud mental que todavía me queda les pediré que no hagan eso otra vez… ¡NUNCA! -grito liok con una mirada muerta en sus ojos.

 **"No, definitivamente no tú". Yugo dijo mientras levantaba su mano, un resplandor azul similar sobre ellos mientras Eva sacaba su arco y tiraba de la cuerda cuando se formó una ﬂecha hecha de energía amarilla.**

-OH DIOS QUIERO UNO DE ESOS- grito/exigió ten-ten al ver el arco.

 **"¡Bleugh! ¿Te habría matado para ayudarme?" Amalia gritó cuando ﬁnalmente liberó la bola de musgo, solo para parpadear confundida por su falta de respuesta antes de notar sus posturas. Girando en la dirección que estaban enfrentando, ella parpadeó en estado de shock ante la brillante estatua antes de saltar de sorpresa ya que una vez los símbolos ocultos en el piso también comenzaron a brillar. "¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó preocupada mientras sacaba una muñeca y la sostenía amenazante.**

-que se supone que ara esa muñeca MATARLA de ternura- hablo kiba mofándose de la muñeca.

-créeme esa muñeca es peligrosa si se usa bien, es mas eres un nija debes saber que no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada- hablo Drako.

-fuinjutsu y uno muy complicado de lo que puedo ver- hablo kushina al ver las marcas incluso ella misma estaba teniendo problemas para descifrarlo, tampoco ayudaba que el piso de esa cueva estuviera mal.

 **"No estoy seguro", dijeron Eva y Yugo al mismo tiempo, sin quitar los ojos de la estatua por un momento mientras esperaban cualquier señal de hostilidad. Dichos signos llegaron en forma de barras de metal negro que se disparaban desde el suelo, formando una jaula alrededor del trío antes de que pudieran reaccionar.**

 **Actuando más rápido, Eva disparó rápidamente varias ﬂechas brillantes en las barras, solo para parpadear en estado de shock, ya que fueron completamente absorbidas sin hacer un rasguño. "¿Qué? ¡Eso es imAGH!" Gritó cuando uno de los barrotes salió disparado del suelo y se clavó en su pantorrilla.**

 **-** uuuh eso debe doler- declaro ino

 **"¡Eva!" "¡Evangeline!" Yugo y Amalia gritaron, corriendo a su lado para ayudar, solo para detenerse cuando se volteó hacia ellos. "¿Eva?" Amalia preguntó horrorizada.**

 **En lugar de ver sus normales ojos esmeralda vibrantes, la chica de la hoja vio ojos de color púrpura sin esclerótica visible. Eva no respondió a su llamada, aparentemente atrapada en un trance hasta que un anillo azul de energía apareció a su lado que Yugo salió de su lado y le quito la barra de metal con un repugnante squelch.**

-el rinnegan aparece en los ojos de la chica cuando la barra le atraviesa la pierna y este chico tiene la capacidad de crear portales de un lugar a otro, en que clase de futuro fue aparar naruto- declaro jiraiya al ver las escenas.

-cosas de la vida, no- dijo liok.

 **No obstante, hizo el truco cuando los ojos de la chica elfa volvieron a la normalidad antes de soltar un gemido cansino y llevarse una mano a la frente. "¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde ... dónde estoy?" Preguntó, su mirada vagó a través de la habitación vagamente antes de posarse en el niño sentado sobre su estómago.**

 **"¿Estás bien, Eva?" Yugo preguntó, preocupación clara en su voz mientras él bajaba y miraba hacia su pierna donde aún corría un pequeño chorrito de sangre.**

 **"S-sí, es solo una herida de carne". Ella tartamudeó, todavía un poco aturdida por lo que pasó. Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar más, un grito de dolor los hizo girar la cabeza hacia Amalia que ahora tenía una de las varillas de metal clavándose en su bíceps. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, sus ojos habían cambiado a los mismos patrones púrpura ondulado cuando sus brazos se aﬂojaron.**

 **-** okey estas barras no salen por que si, están buscando a alguien- declaro kakashi al ver que no fue casualidad la salida de las barras en el piso.

-si eso creí- hablo shikamaru.

 **"¡Amal-GAH!" Yugo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando otra varilla fue atravesada por él justo debajo de su pie.**

 **-** uuuuh- declaro todo el mundo al ver como el chico era lastimado.

" _ **ah, no eres solo un pequeño bribon".**_

" _ **!yugo! ¡Ven a ayudar a tu padre a cocinar!".**_

" _ **oh, Ruel, hasta tus mismos viejos trucos ahora que veo".**_

" _ **! ¡Gracias por salvarme! Mi nombre es Sir Percedal de Sadlygrove, un noble caballero y guardián del Shusu Rubilax".**_

" _ **! ¡Los Poulters están atacando a la Aldea!".**_

" _ **!PAPA!".**_

" _ **Es maravilloso conocerte, soy la princesa Amalia Sheran Sharm del Reino Sadida y este es mi guardaespaldas Evangeline".**_

" _ **¿Dónde esta el Dragon? ¿Dónde esta el?".**_

" _ **! Alejate de mi Hijo!".**_

" _**Black Crow sigue alejando a todos, por lo que el comercio prácticamente se ha destruido".**_

" _ **Gracias por romper la maldición que nos aqueja, siempre estamos en deuda con usted".**_

" _ **!No podemos dejar que los Puddlies se las arreglen solos, necesitan nuestra ayuda!"**_

-que fue todo eso- pregunto sakura quien como todos vio como imágenes se mostraban a gran velocidad por toda la pantalla.

-eso fueron los recuerdos de yugo- aclaro el madara loco.

 **Yugo jadeó sorprendido cuando la realidad se estrelló contra él de repente, antes de aullar de dolor al sentir la varilla en su pie retraerse de repente. Tropezando hacia atrás, tropezó con una piedra en el suelo y habría caído al suelo si Eva no lo hubiera atrapado. No muy lejos, Amalia estaba apoyada contra la pared respirando pesadamente mientras sostenía una mano sobre su pecho.**

 **"¿Qué ... qué fue eso?" El chico preguntó, mirando con confusión y sospecha mientras los palos negros se desintegraban lentamente en polvo.**

 **-** mmm por lo menos el chico es precavido- dijo kurenai, todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

 **"No estoy seguro, pero tengo una fuerte sensación de que estamos a punto de descubrir". Eva dijo, sus miradas regresaron a la estatua cuando dejó de brillar de repente, revelando la estatua ahora perfectamente limpia. Unos segundos más tarde, la piedra gris opaca comenzó a ganar color comenzando con el área que Yugo se había cortado a sí mismo. La camisa rasgada se volvió negra, una capa roja andrajosa con llamas negras, los pantalones de un naranja brillante. Su piel se convirtió en un color bronceado moderado, el cabello en algunos tonos más oscuro que el de Eva, y ﬁnalmente vibrante ojos cerúleos.**

 **-** aaah naruto se parece tanto a ti- dijo kushina viendo otra vez la imagen de su hijo.

-pero seguro tiene tu personalidad- argumento minato a su esposa.

-oooh tu no tienes ni la menor idea- dijo la gondaime quien fue subseguida por jiraiya y kakashi.

 **"-ra Nagato!" El adolescente gritó en el instante en que la petriﬁcación se había desvanecido, tropezando unos pocos pasos y parpadeando sorprendida mientras miraba alrededor de la cueva. "¿El inﬁerno? ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó en voz alta antes de desplomarse repentinamente sobre sus rodillas mientras comenzaba a sudar rápidamente. "Y por qué estoy ... Estoy tan ... cansado ..." * Thump ***

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Hola chicos, hemos vuelto". Percedal gritó cuando él y Ruel aparecieron con brazadas de vides y raíces secas. Sin embargo, al ver la vista de sus amigos cuidando sus heridas, la estatua que faltaba y la rubia inconsciente que yacía en el suelo, le pareció prudente hacer la pregunta más importante que se le ocurría. "Ustedes tuvieron una pelea? ¿Sin invitarme?"**

 **"... cerebro de lop".**

 **\- Finalizar Capítulo-**

-okey eso es todo por ahora vallan relájense coman y acomódense para el siguiente capítulo- dijo liok al grupo los cuales se dividieron y se reunieron para discutir lo sucedido en este capítulo que leyeron.

-bueno como ya ven este fue el primer capítulo en salir esperemos la siguiente verdad liok- dijo drako viendo hacia otro lado mientras hablada con su otra parte.

-es verdad, doy gracias a Curios Kitsune654 por permitirnos hacer esta lectura y lose porque me preguntaste hoy-

-jajajajaja si es cierto- dijo drako.

-bueno el siguiente capítulo saldrá la siguiente semana junto con mi capítulo de "la novata y el veterano" así que hasta entonces bye bye-.

 **Este capítulo se terminó a las 10:15 pero originalmente fue a las 9:30 pero tenía la cena lista y si vives en mi país mejor come primero y termina las cosas después pero no hablemos de eso.**

 **Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-** relleno-

- _mas relleno-_

 **-Super relleno-**

 **-** _ **Relleno Infinito-**_

 **-** oye ya estamos en el segundo capítulo- hablo drako a liok, quien estaba comiendo una pasta.

-¿ya? Que flojera, pero no puedo decepcionar a los fans- declaro el chico de pelo corto.

-pero si ya los decepcionaste al extender el tiempo de publicación de "la amazonas y el zorro" y no me hagas empezar con los archivos de otras historias que tienes, estas al borde de una crisis para poder publicarlos pero no los publicas por la misma razón de que temes no poder completarlas- de claro el doble de madara.

-no eres divertido- dijo el chico de cabello corto.

-no, solo soy realista recuerda- dijo drako.

-bien, antes de empezar quiero aclarar una duda que me dio kitsune654, yo soy brauliok99 soy el que tiene el cabello corto y drako es el que se parece a madara-

-otro aclaramiento rápido, algunas de las razas o expresiones de la serie como Iop serán usadas en el español castellano ya que el contrario de Iop es Yopuka, así como la raza de eva se llaman Ocras entre otros el deporte del mundo de wakfu se llama Jalaboll- drako declaro.

-bien porque la gente está llegando- dijo liok al ver como sus invitados llegaban otra vez a sus asientos.

-uuum esto señor liok y drako estamos listo para continuar- hablo sakura representando al grupo de ninjas.

-bien quien quiere leer ahora- dijo drako mientras el libro volaba de la mesa de los "adultos" empezando a sobrevolar ambas mesas, antes de que cualquiera de la mesa de los chicos pudiera levantar la mano, jiraiya se levantó en el aire fue justo cuando el libro volo a su mano.

-me toca- declaro el auto-proclamado super-pervertido.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Cuando Naruto se despertó, fue por la sensación de estar más triste que alguna vez había estado en su vida. Parpadeando el brillo de sus ojos, se encontró aún dentro de la extraña cueva en la que se había encontrado antes, solo que ahora estaba recostado sobre lo que parecía y se sentía como una pila de algodón y una manta un poco desigual lo cubría desde el cofre hacia abajo. Sin ver a nadie desde su posición actual pero escuchando un parloteo indistinguible, Naruto se sentó solo para hacer una mueca de dolor ya que casi todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo estallaron al mismo tiempo con una serie de fuertes grietas antes de volver a caer con un gruñido.**

-bueno, para ponerlo simple esto es lo que pasa cuando no mueves tu cuerpo por largos periodos de tiempo- hablo tsunade en su modo medico al grupo de gente.

-who eso sinceramente debe doler- hablo chouji hacia el grupo quien asiento en acuerdo.

 _ **¡Kuso! ¡No es una idea inteligente, no es una idea inteligente en absoluto!**_ **Pensó con una mueca, sus músculos se tensaron erráticamente. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera terminar lastimándose a sí mismo, una chica de aspecto elfo y un anciano aparecieron a la vista y lo mantuvieron en su lugar hasta que el espasmo se calmó. Cuando lo hizo, inhaló unas cuantas boqueadas antes de toser como un loco mientras el aire le irritaba la garganta repentinamente seca.**

-si no es bonito como pueden ver- declaro la sannin.

-y se pasara tsunade- hablo kushina hacia la mujer.

-bueno si fuera una persona normal o cualquier otro ninja tomaría meses incluso tal vez unos años, teniendo en cuenta que fue petrificado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero es naruto de quien hablamos y su capacidad de regeneración celular, muscular entre otras cosas solo hay que darle tiempo- dijo la rubia hacia la madre del rubio para tratar de calmarla.

 **"Fácil, muchacho, la enfermedad de la de-petriﬁcación es una experiencia bastante desagradable por lo que me han dicho. ¡Amalia date prisa con esa agua! El chico probablemente esté más reseco que un desierto en este momento". El anciano gritó detrás de sí mismo.**

 **-** tan malo es la petrificación- pregunto ino

-si lo que dijo este anciano es cierto es una muy mala experiencia- dijo sshikamaru.

 **"Cálmate, viejo fosil, ya lo tengo". Una chica de pelo verde dijo mientras aparecía a su lado, un vendaje improvisado cubriendo su brazo, una gran hoja en forma de copa en sus manos, y una expresión molesta en su rostro. Arrodillándose al lado de Naruto, ella alineó la hoja con sus labios y lentamente comenzó a verter. "Será mejor que estés agradecido, no todos los días recibes la mano servida por la realeza que conoces". Dijo en tono socarrón cuando Naruto felizmente consumió el refrescante líquido.**

-la chica tiene un problema de orgullo, pero estoy seguro que es la primera vez que naruto es atendido por una princesa- dijo kurenai.

-bueno yo no diría eso tenemos a koyuki, shion y quien sabe cuántas más- comento kakshi recordando las veces que el rubio fue atendido o interactuado con la realeza.

-es enserio- pregunto una consternada kushina.

-si doy fe de ello- hablo sakura recordando también eso.

-y porque no tengo nietos actualmente- Hablo una furiosa kushina y consternando a los jóvenes.

-n-na-naruto-kun es muy joven para tener hijos kushina-sama- hablo una tímida hinata a la madre de su amor.

-no es excusa, ¡yo quiero nietos! - grito con un puchero.

-ya, ya querida cálmate seguro tenía una buena razón- minato trato de calmar a su esposa sabiendo como se ponía.

-verán para nuestra época en los tiempos de guerra era normal que ya a la edad de 15 tuvieras uno o dos hijos- dijo el sannin de cabello blanco.

-si, nosotros tuvimos a naruto cuando yo tenía 22 años, los mejores meses de mi vida- dijo una soñadora kushina sin notar la cara de horror de minato al recordar los antojos y cambios de humor de su esposa sin duda los peores meses de su vida, drako y liok solo pudieron mandar un saludo militar con lágrimas en los ojos y con una pancarta en su espalda "eres el macho entre machos".

-si pero dejando eso de lado, intente varias veces que el niño se acostara con una mujer, incluso llego un punto en el que me pregunte si el no le jugaba al otro equipo- declaro el peli-blanco sin notar como el puño mortal de una pelirroja le caía enzima hasta el ultimo momento.

-¡no corromperás a mi lindo bebe!- declaro una furiosa kushina y contradiciendo lo comentado anteriormente ahí fue cuando todos los jóvenes y maestros supieron que esa si era la madre del uzumaki bigotudo.

 *** Gulp, trago * "Haa ... haa ... gracias", dijo roncamente con una sonrisa débil, el alivio que lo atravesó cuando el agua pareció calmar los dolores y el dolor un poco. Una sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció sin embargo cuando el greenette fue empujado fuera del camino por la niña duende que se puso de pie en su cara.**

-bueno sin duda actúa rápido- comento kurenai

 **"Bien, puedes hablar. ¿Qué tal si comienzas a responder algunas preguntas?" Exigió, su voz y expresión completamente serias mientras lo miraba a los ojos con suspicacia. "Comenzando por quién eres y por qué fuiste encarcelado dentro de esa estatua".**

-¡así deberían ser las kunoichis serias y dedicadas pero siempre las fangirls nos dan mala fama a las verdaderas trabajadoras!-comento kushina seguido de todas las demás mujeres del grupo exceptuando a ino, sakura y hinata quienes solo deseaban que se las comiera la tierra, las primeras dos por obvias razonas y la tercerea porque era muy tímida y eso podría ser su fin en una misión.

 **Sin ver ninguna razón para mentir, Naruto asintió lentamente con la cabeza antes de hablar. "Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ... soy un shinobi de ... Konohagakure no Sato". Dijo lentamente con el ocasional ataque de tos. "Estaba peleando contra un hombre ... un miembro de Akatsuki que ... que atacó mi pueblo. Él ... me selló en la estatua ... No sé por qué". Y era la verdad, la última vez que había comprobado que Nagato había querido una cierta bola gigante y esponjosa de malicia que contenía, no para convertirlo en un adorno para el césped.**

-si bola de pelos incluso si no está más conmigo sigue causando problemas- comento la pelirroja.

-bueno siempre hay alguien que no esta feliz con el mundo- dijo shikamaru.

 **Entrecerrando los ojos, la chica elfa abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa, pero se interrumpió cuando el greenette la arrastró con una mirada puntiaguda, seguido por el anciano y un niño con un gran sombrero azul. "tristepin, mantente atento a él en caso de que intente algo". Escuchó a uno de ellos decir fuera de la vista.**

-bueno, descuidados no son- dijo kakashi.

 **"No hay problema, Ruel, no me va a pasar". Una voz masculina desconocida dijo antes de que un tipo de cabello naranja con una pequeña espada con forma de daga y un ojo apareciera a la vista con una sonrisa arrogante.**

 **"Sí, porque lidiar con un mocoso rubio enfermizo será muy difícil". Una voz profunda y sarcástica dijo desde la espada mientras el ojo parpadeaba hacia Naruto. "Estoy temblando en mi prisión solo de pensarlo".**

 **"¡Oh cállate, Rubilax, nadie te pidió tu opinión!" Se supone que tristepin le gritó a la espada antes de desplomarse justo al borde de la visión de Naruto, donde procedió a discutir con su espada cuando lo insultó de nuevo.**

-¡la espada habla!- grito ten-ten emocionada por la información adquirida.

" _ **Oh genial, otra espada extraña. Y para hacerlo mejor, este puede incluso hablar**_ **". Pensó Naruto con un gemido mental, recordando todas las demás armas inusuales con las que tuvo que lidiar, como Samehada y el Kusanagi, antes de negar con la cabeza.**

 **-** en la defensa, yo mismo vi como actúa samehada así que si su odio/aversión está justificada- comento jiraiya.

" _ **Uf, no es el momento para recordar, necesito averiguar si Konoha está bien"**_ **. Él se reprendió a sí mismo.** _ **"Ahora piensa, estás muy exhausto por alguna razón y necesitas recuperarte rápido. Hm, no puede obtener la ayuda del Kyuubi ya que probable mente todavía esté bastante enojado antes".**_ **Pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño antes de darse palmadas mentalmente. '¡Duh, senjutsu! La energía natural debería acelerar mi recuperación mucho más rápido".**

 **-** ¡claro el senjutsu de naruto también funciona como radar y forma de curarce!- dijo ino emocionada pero al ver las caras oscuras de los adultos y la cara inexpresiva de shikamaru -que no es eso bueno- pregunto ino.

-ino, cuando naurto se de cuenta de que no hay konoha que crees que pasara- dijo kakashi, la realización llego al grupo de jóvenes, naruto es una persona muy animada alguien que valora mucho la vida pero que el se entere de que ya no hay naciones elementales, ya no konoha, ya no hay amigos.

 **Con su plan de acción decidido, Naruto inspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Un segundo más tarde, todo su cuerpo se inmovilizó mortalmente, con incluso su respiración pareciendo detenerse cuando se deslizó en un trance meditativo y comenzó a atraer una pequeña cantidad de energía y comenzó a atraer una pequeña cantidad de energía natural en su cuerpo.**

-así es como hace naruto para requerir la energía de la naturaleza seguro es muy fácil incluso yo podría hacerlo- comento kiba con arrogancia, solo para callarce al escuchar las risas de los dos seres que los trajeron aquí.

-¡ajajajajajajajajaja! ¡que buen chiste! ¡jajajajajajajajaja! ¡aaaah me parto! ¡me duele el estomago! - grito liok seguido de drako quien callo al piso riéndose a mas no poder.

-¡que es tan gracioso!- grito kiba.

-¡que tu! Dices ser capaz de hacerlo pero te lo digo ahora naruto tiene un control sobre senjutsu completo y jiraiya necesita ayuda de los sabios sapos para poder utilizarlo si consecuencias que crees que die eso- dijo drako.

-mientras que la noticia de naruto ser capaz de controlar el senjutsu perfectamente es increíble, es cierto, usar senjutsu podría matarte si no tienes cuidado- dijo jiraiya corroborando lo que dijeron los jóvenes.

-incluso a mi me cuesta usarlo, mejor dicho solo puedo usarlo duran unos pocos segundos y si lo trato de estirar podría convertirme en piedra y morir- dijo minato con total seriedad, preocupando a muchos si naruto maneja un técnica de ese nivel con tan poca facilidad que posibilidad tenían ellos para hacerlo sin morir.

 **-Con los otros-**

 **"¿Qué pasa contigo, Eva?" Amalia exigió después de arrastrar a Eva a otra parte de la caverna, Ruel y Yugo de pie detrás de ella. "¿No ves que está agotado? Necesita descansar, no lidiando contigo para interrogarlo".**

 **"Solo estoy siendo cauteloso Amalia. No tenemos idea de quién es realmente este tipo o si realmente dice la verdad. Por lo que sabemos, es un maníaco homicida que se convirtió en una estatua como castigo". Eva replicó con un buﬁdo cuando Amalia se encogió ante la idea. "Y hasta ahora todo lo que nos ha dicho suena como una carga de estiércol de dragón. Por mi parte, nunca antes había oído hablar de un lugar llamado Konohagakure o de este Akatsuki, ¿verdad?"**

-bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que naruto no lastimaría una mosca con la mala fe y fue encerrado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo yo estoy en desacuerdo con lo que ella dijo- comento guy seguido de varios de sus compañeros jounnin.

 **"Si puedo cortar", dijo Ruel mientras se metía entre las dos chicas con los brazos en alto de una manera apaciguadora. "Si bien nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos en esa redacción, sí reconozco las palabras. Son lenguas antiguas". Dijo, ganando miradas intrigadas y confundidas del trío.**

 **-** bueno ahora sabemos que nuestro lenguaje o ciertas partes del mismo son viejas, muy viejas pero da a entender que todavía hay o puede haber gente que sepa de las naciones elementales o serccano- dijo minato prestando atención a lo mencionado por ruel.

-eso es verdad, pero tampoco me tranquiliza- dijo tsunade.

 **"¿Te reﬁeres a la escritura donde estaba su estatua?" Yugo preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento.**

 **"El mismo Yugo, que es extraño, ya que ha sido un lenguaje muerto, casi extinto desde que alguien puede recordar. Algunos dicen que incluso es anterior a los dioses". Ruel explicó "Entonces, el hecho de que este joven no solo lo sepa, sino que lo hable de forma tan natural es bastante extraño, sobre todo porque no parece el tipo ... erudito para mí. Podría ser un descendiente de una de las antiguas tribus, lo cual explica por qué su nombre también está en la lengua antigua. O tal vez es un cazador de tesoros, lo que signiﬁca que tiene mucho Kam- "**

 **-** muerto, lenguaje muerto- dijo sakura ella misma sabia lo que eso significaba.

-si es lo que mas me temo naruto despertó o despertara en un mundo donde ya no hay naciones elemntales- dijo kakashi.

-aparte de lo muy problemático que es esto, alguien noto que el viejo dijo que nuestro lenguaje es anterior a los "dioses" dando a entender que en verdad existen- dijo shikamaru.

-bueno, no se como responderte a eso chico pero si te puedo decir que el shinigami es muy real, despues de todo tuve que dar mi alma para poder sellar al kyuubi- dijo minato al recordar ese día.

-bien, antes de que se partan la cara pensando, cuando ruel dijo sobre los dioese se refiere a los 12 dioses que "gobiernan" ese mundo- dijo drako.

-si es un dios por cada raza, un dios para los yopuka, una diosa para los sadidas y la lista sigue y sigue- dijo liok.

-bien si queremos saber mas sobre lo que esta pasando y estos "dioses", jiraiya sigue leyendo- dijo la rubia tetona.

 **"¿Entonces, qué fue lo que dijo?" Preguntó Eva deliberadamente, interrumpiendo a Ruel cuando estaba a punto de entrar en una farsa acerca del dinero.**

 **"Eh-hem, bueno, estoy un poco oxidado, pero creo que dijo que su nombre es Whirlpool Maelstrom o Whirlpool Fishcake, depende realmente del contexto, y que es un ninja de un pueblo oculto por Tree Leaves". El hombre que empuñaba la pala dijo, ganándose un montón de miradas extrañas. "En cuanto a Akatsuki, signiﬁca amanecer o amanecer, de nuevo dependiendo del contexto".**

 **-** en realidad seria Whirlpool Maelstrom- dijo kushina feliz mente al recordar el significado del nombre de su hijo quien le recordaba mucho a si misma en actitud.

-si ahora no se si arrepentirme por cada vez que le dije Fishcake- dijo kiba, fue solo dos segundos después que fue enviado al piso por un fuerte golpe por partede la pelirroja quien tenia una mirada asesina, liok y drako solo levantaron carteles con el número 10 en ellos.

-bien porque no mejor lo recupero yo por mi hijo- la sombra de kushina empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, su cabello empezó a tomar forma de colas nueve para ser más específicos, drako, liok, minato, jiaiya y kakashi estaban en una esquina con talismanes y cruces rezando porque no salieran como daño colateral los otros estaban confundidos.

Tsunade siendo la menos afectada fue y le arrebato el libro a jiraiya y empezaba a leer mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor y clemencia de kiba.

 **"... Eso tiene aún menos sentido cuando no sabíamos lo que estaba diciendo en absoluto". Eva dijo sin rodeos.**

 **"Probablemente causa que el muchacho siga delirando por la enfermedad de la petriﬁcación. Un viejo amigo mío lo tuvo una vez después de coquetear con la novia de Huppermage, el pobre pensó que era un góbulo durante tres días antes de recobrar el juicio". Ruel dijo con una risa sombría.** _ **" Me pregunto qué edad Toot está haciendo estos días. Probablemente sigue jugando a Jalaboll con la vieja pandilla, apuesto. "**_ **Dudo que cualquier cosa que obtengas de él sea de alguna forma coherente hasta que se recupere".**

 **"Mira, te lo dije". Amalia dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras se volvía hacia Eva. "Ahora permitámosle descansar un poco. Una vez que esté mejor, puedes interrogarlo a él ..." La chica frondosa de repente se detuvo en mitad de la frase, su cabeza volteó hacia donde estaba su "invitado" y tristepin, mientras un gran escalofrío la recorría. "¿Sientes eso?"**

-curioso- dijo tsunade releyendo esa ultima parte.

-siga leyendo y entenderá porque- dijo liok todavía en la esquina.

 **"¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?" Eva preguntó preocupada mientras buscaba su arco, Ruel sosteniendo su pala amenazadoramente, mientras las palmas de Yugo ganaban un suave resplandor azul.**

 **En lugar de contestar verbalmente, Amalia comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde habían venido en un aparente aturdimiento. Tropezando con tristepin, quien todavía discutía con Rubilax y no la había notado en absoluto, pronto se paró sobre Naruto con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. "Es tan ... tan tranquilo, muy acogedor". Murmuró mientras intentaba acercarse para ser retenida por Ruel y Yugo.**

 **-¿** que? Alguien me explica por favor- dijo shikamaru ignorando la escena de tortura de uno de sus compañeros shinobis.

-solo sigan leyendo- dijo drako.

 **Mientras estaban ocupados haciendo eso, Eva miró a Naruto con los ojos entornados cuando vio una extraña coloración anaranjada formándose alrededor de sus ojos. Sacando su arco, retiró la cuerda cuando se formó una ﬂecha de energía amarilla y sostuvo la punta hasta su garganta. "Detener todo lo que le estás haciendo a la princesa en este momento o de lo contrario vas a tener un nuevo agujero para respirar". Dijo fríamente, presionando la punta contra su cuello solo para mirar en estado de shock cuando no podía perforar su piel.**

-¡que le tratas de hacer a mi hijo!- grito kushina a la pantalla dejando a un kiba maltratado y traumatizado.

-si no te preocupes kushina, estando en modo sabio la piel del usuario se vuelve más dura y resistente así que algo como eso no lo afectara- dijo jiaiya por experiencia propia.

-¡pero igual!- grito la mencionada.

 **Luego fue recibida con ojos amarillos con pupilas rectangulares cuando los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y se cerraron con los de ella. Más rápido que la niña duende podía parpadear, Naruto había entrado en su guardia y la había golpeado una pulgada de la pared con un golpe de palma en su abdomen. Fue solo gracias a la debilitada condición de Naruto Y a él le retenía mucho que ella no era una maldita mancha.**

 **-** así de fuerte es naruto en ese estado- pregunto chouji solo para recibir un asentimiento de del sannin de cabello blanco.

 **Hablando de eso, Naruto se había levantado lentamente con las piernas temblorosas, la respiración pesada y el sudor que ya le brotaba de la frente cuando Amalia repentinamente se le cayó encima después de que ella logró escapar del alcance de sus amigos gracias a la distracción. Esperando un ataque, la rubia se preparó para golpearla también, solo para ser comprensible, desconcertada cuando la chica repentinamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza contra su pecho con un suspiro contento.**

Hubieron varias reacciones al ver esta escena, los chicos con envidia, las chicas un poco consternadas, hinata estaba roja (no se si de ira o de envidia), kushina veía la pantalla con lo que podía ser una mirada llena de esperanza y malicia, minato no sabía si alegrarse por su hijo oh preocuparse, jiaiya era otra cosa estaba con su libreta en mano y anotando tan rápidamente que el humo salía del propio papel solo para ser derribado por tsunade a los dos segundos.

 **"Uhhhhh, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó en confusión mientras sacaba a la chica de sí mismo con su fuerza mejorada senjutsu.**

 **"Tan cálido, tan acogedor, tan increíble". Fue la respuesta de Amalia mientras luchaba por liberarse de su mano hasta que la "gentilmente" la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación donde chocó con Eva y Dally, que acababan de liberar a la niña de la pared.**

-naruto, mandando chicas a la zona de amigos desde tiempos inmemoriales- dijo drao con sierta risa en sus palabras

 **"Está bien, recupero lo que dije antes. Este tipo tiene un golpe fuerte". La voz amortiguada de Rubilax dijo desde la pila de cuerpos que lo cubrían.**

 **Poniéndose en pie de nuevo, Naruto se giró hacia las dos personas que quedaban en pie en la cueva, el anciano y el chico del sombrero. Viendo sus posiciones cautelosas pero sin sentir verdadera hostilidad por parte de ellos, levantó lentamente sus manos en señal de rendición mientras sus ojos lentamente volvían a la normalidad. "Fácil, no quiero pelear".**

 **"Podrías haberme engañado", dijo Ruel, mirando a sus compañeros abajo mientras apuntaba su pala a la garganta de adolescentes con bigote.**

 **"Solo me defendía contra Surudoi y Happa". Dijo Naruto, sentándose lentamente mientras sus piernas comenzaban a ceder debajo de él. "Ellos fueron quienes saltaron de la nada de esa manera".**

 **-** si solo naruto nombraría una princesa y una mujer capaz de matarlo sin dudar de esa forma- comento tsunade frotándose la frente al momento que extendia la mano y una botella de sake aparecía en ella no hace falta decir que aria con ella, le dio el libro a kakashi quien siguió con la lectura.

 **"Solo porque le hiciste algo a Amalia". Yuga dijo mientras le señalaba con sus manos brillantes.**

 **"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. No le hice nada a esta persona de Amalia de la que sigues hablando". Tan pronto como Naruto terminó de hablar, una ﬂecha hecha de hielo le golpeó el costado y causó que su cuerpo se congelara rápidamente hasta que solo su cabeza quedó expuesta.**

 **-** ¡flecha de hielo quiero uno!- grito una ten-ten emocionada. Dos segundos cintas surgieron del asiento amarrándola al lugar.

-creo que el equipo 9 esta lleno de gente rara- argumento drako a liok quien se encogió de hombros.

 **"Entonces no te importará que te tranquilices un poco y te expliques ese extraño truco tuyo, ¿no?" Eva preguntó retóricamente mientras se quitaba el polvo, un pequeño chorrito de sangre rezumaba de su labio mientras miraba a la rubia aprisionada.**

 **"Lo que sea que digas Surudoi-san, no como que tengo muchas opciones en la forma". Dijo Naruto con un movimiento de sus ojos. A pesar de cómo estaba actuando, todavía estaba agotado como el inﬁerno y, aunque el hielo no lo estaba cubriendo, dudaba de que lo haría más de cinco pies antes de colapsar nuevamente.**

 **"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Eva preguntó con una ceja levantada.**

 **"Uh Surudoi-san duh. Tengo que llamarte porque todavía no me has dado tu nombre".**

 **"Eso no es lo que yo ... ugh Ruel, ¿cómo me llamó?" La chica elfa preguntó con un suspiro mientras se frotaba la frente.**

 **"Srta. Sharp, en realidad es bastante apropiado si lo digo yo mismo". El viejo dijo entre risas mientras Dally y Amalia ﬁnalmente volvían a ponerse de pie.**

 **-** apoyo la noción del viejo- dijo shikamaru, algunos se rieron de eso.

 **Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Eva se dirigió hacia donde estaba encarcelado Naruto y se agachó hasta que estuvieron a la altura de los ojos, manteniendo otra ﬂecha de hielo entrenada en él todo el tiempo. "Bueno, entonces ... bigotes", una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando vio que el labio de Naruto se contraía ligeramente con enojo. "Empieza a hablar."**

 **-** uuuuuh no provoques a la bestia- dijo un divertido drako.

-estas muy argumentativo últimamente, deben ser ellos en expresaré no nosotros- dijo liok a su doble, al parecer nadie noto esa conversación si es que fue eso en primer lugar.

 **"Hai Hai, cálmate, no es necesario ser tan duro Surudoi-san. Los ojos de Gama eran solo un efecto secundario de Sennin Modo, lo estaba usando para mejorar mi recuperación. No tengo idea de por qué afectó tu amigo como lo hizo ... uh estamos hablando de Happa-san allí ¿no? " Preguntó Naruto mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia Amalia mientras ella y Dally ﬁnalmente comenzaban a levantarse. Desafortunadamente, cuando la Greenette se estaba levantando, ella trató de usar la pared en la que Eva se había estrellado para sostenerse, pero terminó cayendo a pedazos en escombros que cayeron sobre el chico de cabello naranja, para gran diversión de su espada.**

-creo que siento pena por el chico tristepin… naaaah- dijo la pelirroja.

-lo que me tiene curioso, es que le pasa ah esta chica Amalia hacia el senjutsu de naruto- Dijo sino prestando atención a lo que vio.

-bien es bastante simple pero mejor vean ustedes- dijo liok al grupo.

 **"Sí, esa sería Amalia", dijo Eva en tono apagado mientras veía a la chica disculparse antes de volver su atención a la rubia helada. "Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente este Sennin Modo?"**

 **"Es una técnica que aprendí de mi llamado, el clan Gama. Lo uso al conectarme con la naturaleza y extraer energía natural para crear el chakra senjutsu". Explicó Naruto, haciendo que los ojos de Eva se ensancharan antes de que ella palideciera.**

 **"... Eso deﬁnitivamente explicaría la reacción de Amalia", dijo Ruel mientras Eva asentía.**

 **"Sí, los sadidanos están muy en sintonía con la naturaleza, por lo que si alguien los manipula deﬁnitivamente los hará actuar de forma extraña. Especialmente en el caso de Amalia, dado que es una princesa sadida". Dijo bajando lentamente su arma. "Hablando de eso, ¿cómo estás allá princesa?"**

 **-** en simples palabras, es como si el senjutsu fuera un estimulante sea sexual o no es un estimulante que la afecta a ella y a su pueblo, pero más a ella- dijo drako.

-bueno, eso tiene sentido si estos sadidas están tan conectados a la naturaleza sería normal que alguien como ellos fueran afectados- dijo jiaiya al pensar detenida mente en ello.

-si pero tanto como un estimulante como dijo el joven aquí sería muy malo que alguien con malas intenciones la usara en las personas- dijo kurenai.

-eso muy cierto pero te hablo por experiencia propia kurenai, conseguir dominar senjutsu no es algo que todo el mundo pueda hacer a jiraiya-sensei le tomo varios años poder lograrlo pero no esta perfeccionado asi que podemos relajarnos en ese sentido- dijo el ex-hokage.

-pero naruto lo aprendió en un mes- dijo neji uniéndose a la conversación por primera vez en un tiempo.

-bueno, si naruto dice que lo hará en un mes un mes será y por mucho que lo lograra el todavía tiene que seguir perfeccionándolo- dijo tsunade.

 **"Si alguno de ustedes habla alguna vez de lo que acaba de suceder, lo haré arrojar a las mazmorras reales hasta que tenga la edad de Ruel". Amalia gritó con un rubor masivo en su rostro mientras se negaba a mirar a Naruto directamente.**

La sonrisa de kushina se parecía más y más a la sonrisa de cierto gato de cierto país de las maravillas, muy perturbador si le preguntas a este humilde servidor.

-¿por cierto que tan viejo es ruel?- pregunto ino.

-muy viejo- dijo drako.

-el es un anutrofs, su raza envejece lenta oh rápidamente dependiendo, en algunos casos cuando llegan a sus 60 años mantiene la fuerza y vitalidad que tuvieron a los 30 y pueden mejorarce un poco mas el único problema ccon ellos es su avaricia que es igual o superior a la perversión de jiraiya, en si en lo que jiaiya se derrite por una mujer ellos se derriten por el oro- dijo liok al grupo.

-casi parecen uzumakis- dijo kushina con referencia a la longevidad de los anutrofs.

 **"Tomaré eso como 'estoy bien'". Eva dijo con otro suspiro antes de sentarse y permitir a regañadientes que su hechizo de hielo terminara. "Te daré el beneﬁcio de la duda por el momento, pero sé que estaré vigilando tus Bigotes".**

 **"Lo que sea que digas, Surudoi-san", dijo Naruto mientras se cepillaba parte del hielo derretido de su hombro.**

 **"Ahora que todos nos hemos calmado, tal vez podamos hablar un poco más civilmente", dijo Ruel mientras se sentaba él mismo, riendo de nuevo cuando oyó dos fuertes gruñidos provenientes del par de rubias mientras agarraban sus estómagos en el Mismo tiempo. "Y preferiblemente con una buena comida por el sonido de eso".**

-yo espero que les alcance, si naruto esta tan cansado como dice su hambre debe estar por los cielos- dijo un deprimido kakashi al recordar las veces que le invito el almuerzo a su alumno despus de un día de practicas ese niño tiene un agujero negro en su estomago.

-si estoy contigo- dijo jiaiya pues el también había sufrido por el mismo dolor que kakashi cuando fueron en su viaje de entrenamiento.

 **"Sí, algo de comer sería absolutamente delicioso en este momento". Amalia dijo mientras se dejaba caer junto a Eva, su cara todavía roja mientras miraba el piso de la cueva.**

 **"Uh, chicos", dijo Yugo, llamando la atención de todos. "¿No deberíamos ayudar a Dally primero?" Preguntó mientras señalaba al chico de cabello naranja aun enterrado y milagrosamente con aire.**

 **"Don ... worra abo ... meh, esto no es ... ing, voy a ... e fuera de él ... ... o ... yo". La voz amortiguada de Dally gritó cuando una de sus manos libres hizo un signo de aprobación.**

-como es que sigue vivo- pregunto kiba, los demás se encogieron de hombros por ni ellos sabían.

 **"Escuchaste el yopuka, está bien, ahora vamos a conseguir algo de comida ﬁnalmente". Ruel dijo mientras hacía una simple hoguera que encendió haciendo chispas con su pala. Luego metió la mano en la bolsa que colgaba de un lado, sacó una variedad de frutas, verduras y pescado que estaba a punto de comenzar a freír cuando Naruto hizo una pregunta simple pero muy poderosa.**

 **"¿Qué es un IOP?"**

 **\- Finalizar Capítulo –**

-bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora- Dijo liok

-tómense un descanso, vayan a comer y seguimos después- comento drako al grupo quien tomo esa idea y pidieron comida mientras empezaban a discutir lo recién aprendido.

-bien, eso es todo por hoy… ¿a que hora terminamos esto? - pregunto liok.

-dos días y 12 horas es más todavía hay sol- dijo drako.

-bien ahora puedo trabajar en "la novata y el veterano" y otros más- dijo liok mientras veía como chouji pedía comida a montones y desaparecía a los dos segundos.

-si bueno empieza con el cross de boku no hero- dijo draako al ver como kushina y minato desaparecían tazones ramen en cuestión de segundos.

Ja ne.

11:35 am


	3. Chapter 3

**-** relleno-

- _mas relleno-_

 **-Super relleno-**

 **-** _ **Relleno Infinito-**_

-sabes empiezo a preguntarme cual es tu problema con las actualizaciones- hablo drako a liok quien parecía a ver salido de un huracán.

-1) se rompió mi teléfono 2) mi teléfono es lo que me da internet 3) estuve escribiendo como 3 veces el capítulo de "la novata y el veterano", 4) tuve bajones de inspiración y 5) la inspiración volvió como loca incluso hice dos borradores de historias **SAO** y **the last of us** pero no puedo publicarlos hasta que una de mis historias actuales llegue a 10 o 5 capítulos- hablo un cansado liok con dos libros en sus manos.

-si que te luciste con esa explicación por que no mejor continuamos con esta lectura- hablo el pelinegro viendo como el grupo de konoha volvía a sus respectivas mesas -bueno quien quiere seguir leyendo- dijo lanzando el libro al aire.

Esta vez los chicos fueron más rápidos y reclamaron el libro siendo sakura la lectora elegida.

 **-Capítulo 3-**

 **-Ultima vez-**

 **"… ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" Preguntó Eva con una mirada aburrida antes de parpadear sorprendida mientras Naruto sacudía su cabeza y seguía mirándola confundida. "¿En serio no sabes lo que es un IOP?"**

 **"Ni idea." Dijo Naruto mientras todos lo miraban en estado de shock, incluso a Dally una vez que logró sacar su cabeza de los escombros. "¿Por qué? ¿Es algo que debería?"**

-bueno si tienes en cuenta que hay 12 tipos de razas caminando sobre la tierra es algo muy importante- hablo un siempre serio shino, el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con ese comentario.

 **"¡Bueno, duh! ¡Son como una maldita raza del Mundo de los Doce! ¿Qué sigue, vas a decir que no sabes lo que es un Sadidan o un Cra?" Amalia preguntó retóricamente.**

 **"¿Nani? ¿A qué viene ahora?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que la greenette bajara la mandíbula.**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en esa estatua?" Ruel se preguntó en voz alta, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros de la rubia bigotuda.**

-lo suficiente para ser tu tataratataratatara (una infinidad de tataras despues) abuelo- dijo una elocuente kushina junto a su esposo quien está sudando un poco por el comentario de su querida esposa.

 **"No sé, una semana más o menos, ya que estoy tan cansado que supongo. En un momento me convertían en piedra, al siguiente estaba aquí sintiéndome como si acabara de terminar la carrera de Gekimayu-sensei alrededor de Konoha otra vez con piedras en mi espalda ... otra vez ". Naruto se estremeció levemente al recordar que Kakashi le había engañado para enfrentar ese desafío. Había ganado por un pelo, pero su espalda, piernas y pies habían estado doliendo como el infierno durante dos días después.**

-si esos fueron buenos tiempos- dijo un nostálgico kakashi al recordad los eventos sucedidos.

 **Ruel ni siquiera miró un extraño nombre, pensando que era solo un apodo como llamar a Eva Surudoi-san. En cambio, suspiró cuando una teoría muy probable le vino a la cabeza. "Temía que dijeras eso. Yugo, parece que estás preparado para cocinar esta noche ... parece que tenemos mucho que explicarle a nuestro nuevo amigo aquí".**

 **-** mucho es poco con lo que le tienen que explicar al pobre naruto- dijo ino viendo cómo iban las cosas.

-bueno, esto también podría beneficiarnos a nosotros- hablo el nara viendo la situación desde otro angulo.

 **"Entendido, creo que todavía tenemos todos los ingredientes para un guiso de gobbal", dijo el más joven del grupo mientras Ruel se apartaba de su camino y se acercaba más a Naruto.**

 **"Ahora, comenzar un IOP es ..."**

 **-Tres horas mas tarde-**

 **-** no explicaron nada- dijo sakura mientras leía repetidas veces el salto temporal esperando la explicación de ruel.

-sigue leyendo mujer- dijo drako que curiosamente estaba flotando en el aire.

 **"... Y eso es todo". Ruel dijo mientras tragaba un trago de guiso. Acababa de describir algunas de las diversas razas que habitan el Mundo de los Doce, como los Iops, Cras, Osamodans, Anutrofs, Sadidans y Pandarians. Amalia, Eva y un Dally desenterrado ayudaron demostrando algunos de sus propios rasgos únicos, como las flechas de energía de Eva y las orejas puntiagudas de un Cra, la fuerza antinatural de Dally y su falta de olfato, y la planta parcialmente de Amalia. basado en la biología y la manipulación de plantas de un Sadidan que Naruto encontró el más intrigante.**

-bueno eso sirvió algo, pero tampoco fue mucha la información- dijo jiraiya.

-cómo sería un problema describirlo todo (y una pereza descomunal escribirlo)- un liok fastidiado chasqueo los dedos, la reacción fue instantánea todos los presentes se agarraron la cabeza con dolor era como si les hubiera dado un grave caso de cerebro congelado.

-q-q-que fue eso- pregunto una aturdida sakura viendo alrededor viendo que no fue la única que sufrió aquel dolor de cabeza. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder imágenes, nombres eh incluso características de personas/criaturas de diferentes formas llegaron a su cabeza.

-ooooh no quiero repetir eso ttebanne- se quejó una confundida kushina -oooh eso es un Yopuka…. Creo que se parecen mucho a ciertas personas- dijo susurrando la última parte mientras veía al dúo de verde de konoha.

-transferencia mental, es mas fácil y para que lo sepan esto es mas o menos lo que siente naruto cuando se retroalimenta con la información de los clones- dijo liok a la multitud, todos solo pudieron dar una oración al rubio al sentir algo de lo que sentía el rubio cuando usaba sus clones.

 **Hablando de que…**

 **"Esto es increíble, es como el Mokuton de Yamato-Sensei". Naruto murmuró, su mano extendida mientras Amalia hacía una pequeña enredadera alrededor de ella como una serpiente. Sin embargo, después de unos momentos él retiró su mano mientras su expresión confundida regresaba. "Pero aún así, lo que me estás diciendo es un poco difícil de creer Jiji. Yo y Ero-sennin recorrimos todo el Yōso no Kuni durante nuestro viaje de entrenamiento y no vi nada como lo que has descrito".**

-y yo lo confirmo, vi cosas raras antes, durante y después de la guerra incluso cuando vieja por todos los lugares más recónditos y escondidos de todo el mundo pero nunca eh visto algo parecido a lo que acabamos de ver- dijo un total y serio jiraiya que era muy raro para quienes a penas lo conocían pero los que si solo pudieron asentir con eso.

 **Esta vez, Ruel mostró una reacción en forma de una ceja levantada mientras traducía mentalmente lo que dijo el adolescente con bigote. ' ¿Sabio pervertido? Me pregunto por qué ... no Ruel, no es el momento de dejar de lado. El viejo se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sí, bueno, esa es la parte que realmente no te va a gustar. Estoy bastante seguro de que estuviste en esa estatua por más de unas pocas semanas". Dijo haciendo que Naruto inclinara la cabeza mientras los ojos de Eva se abrieron al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iba Ruel.**

A kushina no le gustaba como iba la conversación, apretando fuertemente la mano de su esposo esperando que su mal presentimiento no se hiciera real, era como cuando le dijeron que Uzugakure fue destruida. Minato quien sintió el apretón solo pudo acariciar el hombro de su esposa.

 **"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a uno o dos años?" Preguntó mientras de repente comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por alguna razón.**

 **"No ..." dijo Ruel con un suspiro, "... creo que estabas petrificado durante unos miles de años". Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Naruto se congeló por unos segundos antes de reírse.**

-negación- dijo tsunade viendo la reacción de naruto al saber la verdad, ino quien también estaba prestando atención, estuvo de acuerdo con su maestra ese siempre fue el primer síntoma en personas que sufrían un shock muy grave, ejemplos fueron muertes repentinas de amigos o familia, despertar años después de un coma entre otras.

 **"¡Jajaja! Buen Jiji, casi me tienes con eso". Naruto se rió entre dientes, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios que lentamente se calmó cuando notó la expresión completamente seria en la cara de Ruel. "Estás bromeando, ¿no? Esta es una especie de broma enferma, ¿no? Bueno, no es gracioso". Dijo Naruto enojado mientras trataba de levantarse nuevamente, solo para que sus piernas se dieran de nuevo y lo hicieran caer al piso de la cueva con un gruñido.**

 **"Mira chico, me doy cuenta de que esto no es exactamente algo fácil de haber dejado caer sobre ti, pero juro por mi bolso que no estoy inventando esto". Dijo Ruel, haciendo que todos menos los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan. Para Ruel, el dinero significaba más para él que cualquier cosa, incluso su vida a veces, al igual que con la mayoría de los Anutrofs. "Es la única conclusión que tiene sentido, ya que la única forma en que carecerías de conocimiento común que incluso un Iop sabría sería que no existía antes de que estuvieras petrificado".**

 **-** tan mal estaba la situación- pregunto hinata queriendo que al menos alguien pudiera calmar el estado de ánimo.

 **"O ustedes no son más que otro grupo de fanáticos Kekkei Genkai. Ustedes son prácticamente una docena". Dijo Naruto antes de cerrar los ojos e inseguramente inmóvil, el razonamiento para que esto se volviera claro mientras un escalofrío subía por la columna vertebral de Amalia otra vez mientras sus ojos recuperaban un tono naranja a su alrededor. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par para revelar los ojos dorados con las pupilas de la barra, Naruto se levantó lentamente y se alejó cojeando. "He terminado de escuchar tus locuras, voy a ... volver a mi aldea y hacer ... asegurarme de que todos estén ... bien". Naruto resopló, su aliento ya comenzaba a ser desigual por caminar solo diez pies mientras se apoyaba contra la pared para apoyarse.**

-demasiado terco para su propio bien- comento tristemente tsunade viendo como su pequeño hermanito trataba de encontrar a la aldea, solo que ella misma deseaba que se detuviera para que el golpe no fuera más duro de lo que ya es.

 **Al doblar una esquina, su enojo aumentó cuando vio las fuertes lluvias que empapaban todo a la vista. Sus dientes gimen bajo la presión de su mandíbula apretada y su ceja temblando, Naruto apenas registró sus dedos hundiéndose directamente a través de la sólida pared de granito mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños.**

 **-** tienes que dejarlo salir hijo- dijo minato viendo como la rabia se acumulaba la rabia en su hijo.

Toda la "nueva" generación de konoha quería decir algo pero que decir por que por mucho que naruto les hubiera ayudado a ellos, ellos mismo no sabían cómo ayudarlo era una oscura y cruel verdad de la que todos se habían dado cuenta por mucho que quisieran afirmarlo ellos eran amigos de naruto, claro sabían cosas de el pero solo lo básico, hacia algo más aparte de bromas y comer ramen ellos no lo sabían, es más sakura siendo la que estaba en su equipo no lo conocía mas allá del equipo 7 triste pero cierto.

 **Sabiendo que no había forma de que pudiera superar ese desastre en su estado actual, se volvió de mala gana y cojeó de vuelta a la caverna. Sin embargo, en lugar de detenerse en el grupo, pasó directamente junto a ellos y se adentró en la cueva. "Bueno ... eso fue tan bien como esperaba". Ruel dijo antes de aullar de dolor cuando Eva golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¡¿Hey ?! ¿Para qué fue eso ?!"**

 **-** no se dime tu- espeto kurenai sabiendo la razón de aquel golpe.

 **"Por ser un completo idiota. No solo le arrojas algo así a una persona". Eva dijo mordazmente, segura de que no confiaba en el chico ella misma, pero no se levantaría y le diría 'Oye, ¿sabes qué? Todo el mundo que conoces y amas probablemente muera y el mundo tal como lo conoces es completamente diferente ".**

 **-** si no es una linda forma de despertar- dijo chouji estremeciéndose de solo pensar que algo asi le llegara a pasar.

 **Antes de que pudiera masticar más a Ruel, la Cra fue interrumpida cuando la voz de Yugo llegó a sus oídos. "Hola Amalia, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando". Al oír esto, ella giró su cabeza hacia la pareja y vio que el greenette realmente temblaba mientras miraba la dirección que Naruto había dejado.**

 **-** oh casi me olvido de eso- dio jiraiya al ver la reacción de la sadida.

 **"S-yeah ... estoy bien", murmuró Amalia, luchando, y por la apariencia de que fallara rápidamente, para resistirse a seguir a Naruto. "Es solo ... se siente tan ... tan ..." Justo cuando ella se rindió y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, la chica de la planta fue bruscamente levantada de sus pies y dentro del regazo de Eva y mantenida firmemente en su lugar por el arquero. "…Gracias." Ella dijo incluso mientras trataba desesperadamente de escabullirse.**

 **-** si no debe ser algo fácil ser tan sensible a la naturaleza es más creo que con alguien como naruto que suele explotar sus técnicas al máximo creo que la va a tener muy difícil- dio shikamaru recordando cuantas variaciones de la misma técnica podía hacer el rubio.

-ooh no tienes ni idea gaki- dijo jiraiya con una risa seguido por tsunade junto con los jounins de la aldea quienes recordaban como peleaba el rubio.

 **"No hay problema", gruñó Eva mientras luchaba por mantener a Amalia en su lugar.**

 **"¿Debería uno de nosotros ir a hablar con él?" Yugo preguntó mientras Az, su ave tofu favorita, flotaba alrededor de su cabeza, cantando en voz baja, de acuerdo.**

 **-** que posho más raro- dijo kiba solo para que segundos después fuera golpeado en la cabeza por sakura.

-hable bien carajo- dijo enojada la pelirosa-

 **"No en este momento Yugo, ahora mismo sería mejor dejarlo hervir un poco". Ruel dijo: "Simplemente le dieron mucha importancia y necesita algo de tiempo para procesar".**

-lo que el necesita es una forma de soltar toda esa ira retenida o será malo muy malo- dijo kakashi viendo todo.

 **"Bueno, es mejor que se dé prisa, o al menos deje de usar esa estúpida cosa de Sennin Modo pronto. Esto no es exactamente fácil". Dijo Eva después de finalmente lograr agarrar a Amalia para evitar que moviera algo más que su cabeza.**

 **-¿** cuánta fuerza tiene esa niña?- pregunto tsunade levemente interesada por la Ocra.

-la suficiente para patearle el trasero a varios de los chicos- dijo liok al grupo lo curioso es que tenía un tapa ojos de los que se usan cuando vas a dormir, drako estaba a cm de su cara con un marcador en mano, solo para que liok sacara un matamoscas y lo azotara contra la cara de su creación lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbarlo al piso, el pobre(desgraciado) rompió el suelo con la cantidad de fuerza con la que choco -no empieces a fastidiar animal- dijo un fastidiado liok todos los presentes sudaron un poco ante aquella escena.

 **-Con Naruto-**

 **' Su mentira, no pudo haber sido tanto tiempo. No podría haberlo hecho. ' El rubio pensó mientras tropezaba a través de la cueva iluminada de forma natural hasta que llegó a una agradable zona aislada con un piso suave cubierto de musgo, irónicamente la zona donde había estado petrificado. Echando un breve vistazo a los restos quemados de los sellos que una vez habían sido incrustados en el suelo, pasó por delante de ellos y hacia el centro, donde aún se encontraba la placa.**

 **-** es un poco escalofriante si lo miras bien- dijo ino viendo como era el lugar de encierro de su compañero rubio.

-tu crees- dijo sakura.

 **Sentado en posición de loto frente a él, contempló las palabras talladas en la piedra, deslizando suavemente los dedos sobre la piedra con una mirada de contemplación. ' No pueden estar en lo cierto. No hay forma de que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Es imposible.' Pensó, sin importarle siquiera que varias criaturas pequeñas como una lagartija brillante y una pequeña bola de pelusa negra con ojos y ocho piernas ralas se asentaran en varias partes de su cuerpo. ' Y sé exactamente cómo demostrarlo'.**

 **-** que criaturas mas extrañas- dijo un monótono shino pero el si te fijabas bien podrías notar la curiosidad de aburame al ver aquellos seres vivos.

-solo a ti te atraerían esas cosas- comento kiba a su compañero de equipo hinata solo pudo son reír ante las peculiaridades de sus compañeros de equipo.

 **Cerrando los ojos, Naruto puso sus manos en un signo de mano ram cuando su cuerpo ganó un aura de color verde azulado casi imperceptible alrededor de él. Con los ojos cerrados, Naruto tomó una larga y profunda respiración antes de exhalar justo cuando el aura latía hacia afuera. Dentro de su mente, los ya impresionantes sentidos de Naruto se incrementaron aún más. En cuestión de segundos, estaba recogiendo a cada criatura viviente dentro de un radio de treinta millas, hasta la más pequeña de las criaturas parecidas a hormigas.**

 **-** eso es una habilidad muy útil, es más creo que es así o parecido lo que sienten los sensores- hablo el nara.

-si es una experiencia increíble, pero al mismo tiempo aterradora- comento jiraiya ganándose una mirada de todos los presentes, viendo la duda grupal decidió responder -verán al ser uno con la naturaleza sientes la vida misma lo aterrador viene después por que así como la sientes también la puedes ver desaparecer y créanme cuando les digo es una sensación… uuuf… no se cómo ponerlo en palabras tal vez podría ponerlo como **vacía-** termino de hablar el peliblanco quien sorprendió a muchos por aquella explicación pero minato pudo estar de acuerdo con él, también lo había sentido por unos segundo y sinceramente era una experiencia que sinceramente no le agradaba.

-solo me preocupa que sintió naruto en el ataque de nagato, porque el mismo de vio sentir la cantidad de innumerables vidas perdiéndose desde las más rápida a la más lenta- dijo jiraiya recordando lo que le dijeron sobre aquel ataque.

 **El gran número de ellos era casi asombroso, pero Naruto fue rápidamente capaz de ordenarlos centrándose en las firmas específicas que emitían los seres de un ser humano. Como este era definitivamente el lugar en el que originalmente había sido sellado, debería haber sido capaz de recoger fácilmente a Konoha y sus residentes.**

 **... pero no lo hizo.**

 **-** por favor naruto detente antes de que solo sea mucho peor- dijo una llorosa kushina quien sabia que su hijo solo estaba echando más sal a la herida.

 **' Vamos, ¿dónde están? Deberían estar por aquí en algún lado. Pensó, su ceño fruncido en concentración mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar cualquier señal de ellos o el cráter que solía ser Konoha. Recorrió cada centímetro de los alrededores con sus sentidos, pero no encontró nada. 'En cualquier momento, los encontraré en cualquier momento y luego podré irme a casa, asegurarme de que todos estén bien y disfrutar de un buen cuenco de ramen'.**

todos los presentes solo pudieron agachar la cabeza, incluso ahora el rubio luchaba solo por un pequeño atisbo de esperanza de konoha aun estuviera en aquel lugar solo para que no encuentre nada ya que la casa que el recordaba fue borrada en las arenas del tiempo.

 **A pesar de sus intentos de optimismo, Naruto no pudo evitar que la sensación de temor volviera a formarse en su estómago a medida que pasaban los segundos sin ningún resultado. Pronto, el pulso disminuyó y sus sentidos volvieron a descender a unos cincuenta metros normales a su alrededor. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso fácilmente, centró más poder y lanzó otra ola.**

 **-Volver con los Otros-**

 **¡¿QUÉ PASA ESE CEREBRO YOPUKA !? "gritó Eva mientras ella, Yugo, Ruel y Tristepin luchaban por abrazar a Amalia prácticamente rabiosa cuando la apenas perceptible ola de energía los inundó por tercera vez.**

 **-** wow debe ser una gran cantidad de chakra reunido si se está haciendo visible- dijo shikamaru en un pobre intento de cambiar el estado de animo.

-si ya siquiera la cantidad para hacer visble el chakra es enorme pero para ver en oleadas es… ufff- dijo tsunade explicando las oleadas.

 **"¿Cómo deberíamos saberlo? ¡Solo concéntrate en mantener a Amalia a salvo!" Ruel comenzó a decir solo para ser cortado ya que los cuatro fueron arrojados por grandes enredaderas verdes cubiertas de pequeñas espinas que de repente emergieron del suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, el greenette salió disparado detrás de la fuente, con Eva, quien se recuperó más rápido, persiguiéndola. Al doblar una esquina, los Cra reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar a la muñeca que Amalia le había lanzado ciegamente.**

 **-** no te interpongas entre una mujer y su objetivo- dijo una divertida kushina recuperándose de las lágrimas que había votado silenciosamente.

 **"EEEAAHAHA!" La muñeca gritó, lanzando puñetazos y patadas que Eva apenas sintió antes de arrojarla y continuar su persecución. Patinando en una esquina, ella hizo justo a tiempo para ver a Amalia golpear a Naruto y abrazarlo fuertemente, sorprendiendo a los otros bichos que se habían posado sobre él.**

 **-** es definitivo esa muñeca no es normal- dijo kiba solo para que los demás se lo quedaran viendo como si fuera idiota (¿no lo es?).

-en los pocos capítulos que hemos leído no te pareció desde un principio que ya nada es normal- dijo una estoica sakura viendo al inuzuka el cual solo pudo reír tímidamente ante esa declaración.

 **Seriamente molesta, ella marchó hacia el dúo con la intención de darle a su compañera rubia un fuerte azote de lengua. Sin embargo, una vez que se acercó, notó un detalle clave que la hizo detenerse.**

 **"... Está llorando," Efectivamente, las lágrimas corrían lentamente por las mejillas sonrosadas de Naruto, incluso cuando su rostro estaba en una mirada de completa determinación y sus ojos se movían bajo sus párpados, aparentemente completamente ajeno a la niña acurrucando su cabeza en el calabozo de su cuello. Cuando sintió otro pulso sobre ella, Eva rápidamente descubrió lo que estaba haciendo y miró al niño con lástima. ' Está tratando de encontrar su hogar'.**

Para personas como jiraiya, tsunade, minato y kushina era una escena dolorosa de ver como su hijo/hermano lloraba por encontrar unas personas muertas hace mucho tiempo y dolía más porque para él solo fueron semanas petrificado, pero para el resto del mundo fue milenios.

 **De pie allí silenciosamente, pronto se unió a Yugo mientras saltaba de uno de sus portales, Dally quien golpeó a Rubilax contra el suelo haciendo que la pequeña espada creciera y obtuviera un patrón verde que giraba sobre ella, y Ruel quien sostuvo su pala en el Listo. Sin embargo, se relajaron cuando Eva los indicó con la mano y señaló a los dos en el centro de la habitación.**

 **Naruto continuó su esfuerzo durante casi una hora, con cada pulso cada vez más débil a medida que su Sennin Modo tomaba más tiempo y se volvía más difícil de cargar y mantener. Casi al final fue tan débil que Amalia finalmente logró volver en sí y rápidamente se bajó de la rubia con un profundo rubor en la cara.**

 **-** sinceramente yo creo que me hubiera vuelto loco en este punto- dijo neji al grupo.

-no eres el único todos los aquí presentes nos hubiéramos derrumbado en cuestión de minutos- dijo shikamaru por muy inteligente que fuera sabia que había una diferencia entre inteligencia y fortaleza, naruto tenía mucha fortaleza tanto mental como física pero el acababa de salir de una pelea tanto física como mental con una persona que literalmente borro a konoha del mapa, de entre todos los konoha 12 naruto se le considero el más débil pero siendo honesto consigo mismo él era el más fuerte en tantos sentidos que no era chistoso si alguien de todos ellos caía naruto estaría hay para ellos ayudando en su 100% incluso si no querías su ayuda desde un principio pero hay entraba la duda de shikamaru si naruto estaba ahí para todos quien estaba para el cuándo el fuera derrumbado claro estaban tsunade eh iruka, pero quien podría ayudarlo verdaderamente cuando en verdad lo necesitaba era aterrador pero cierto naruto no tenía a nadie para levantarlo.

 **Cuando el pigmento naranja se desvaneció, sus ojos una vez más cerúleo se abrieron lentamente para revelar la desesperación dentro de ellos mientras lloraba con toda su fuerza. "... no ... ... no ... esto no puede ser cierto ... por favor no ..." Murmuró, su cuerpo cayó al suelo cuando la realidad lo golpeó. Apretando los puños, golpeó uno en el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para arañarlo con grietas. "... no ... No ... ¡No, no, no! ¡NOOOOO!" Gritó Naruto, cada palabra marcada con un golpe más fuerte que antes, causando que la tierra se partiera por la fuerza.**

 **" ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! "**

 **\- Finalizar Capítulo -**

-eso es todo por ahora ha sido un capitulo un poco rudo, tomen un descanso para seguir estoy seguro de el siguiente será mejor para el estado de ánimo de todos- dijo liok quien ahora estaba tomando una taza de café en su regazo había un plato con lo que parecía ser una especie de masa circular rellena de lo que parece ser revoltillo huevo (eso se llama **arepa** la cosa más buena del mundo) drako estaba detrás de el mientras trataba de agarrar el plato solo para que liok lo agarrara por la cara para lanzarlo a la pantalla grande -intenta eso de nuevo y te convierto en mujer de la manera dolorosa capichi- declaro liok curiosamente sonaba italiano.

Los ninjas de konoha se fueron después de ver aquella acción, los dos sannin fueron junto con la pareja casa para tratar de calmar a una kushina llorosa, mientras que los novatos fueron a hablar con sus respectivos maestros para poder aclarar sus dudas.

-oye ya estas mejor- dijo drako a su contraparte quien ahora estaba comiendo.

-aún estoy cansado me acosté a las 4 am reescribiendo "la novata y el veterano" pero aún no me convence y si soy honesto aún tengo problemas porque no sé cómo tocar "la amazonas y el zorro" es más aun sufro porque tengo aquellos dos borradores y mi mente me dice publicarlos pero no puedo porque si lo hago tendré tantas publicadas que ya no podre controlarlas- tomo un respiro el chico.

-te pregunte si estas mejor no que me cuentes tu vida- dijo secamente el doble de madara solo para que una chancla le pegara en toda la jeta.

-entonces para que preguntas, mira sabes que olvídalo para mis queridos lectores esperen poco ya sale el capítulo y disculpen mi ausencia, pero como vieron en el inicio del cap tuve varios problemas y no eh podido actualizar correctamente, bueno eso es todo-.

3:28 pm 4/3/2018

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**-** relleno-

- _mas relleno-_

 **-Super relleno-**

 **-** _ **Relleno Infinito-**_

-dime liok, que te pasa hoy- dijo divertido la parte "mala" del escritor.

-pues para tu información, estoy bien es mas escribo esto demostrando que estoy en perfecto estado- declaro un inspirado liok, detrás de el, una especie de luz apareció dándole un aspecto mas heroico. Drako solo levanto una ceja, antes de sonreír con malicia.

-la novata y el veterano- no un segundo después liok decayó como si le hubiera caído un yunque enzima.

-te odio- dijo liok, al ver como su contraparte reía malévolamente.

-bueno ya empecemos con esto que quiero terminar eh irme a dormir- dijo el doble de madara a su original quien lo veía raro.

-pero si apenas son las 1:44 am- dijo viendo su reloj.

-¡por esa misma razón genio!- grito enojado el pelinegro -tenemos cocina a las 10:30 oh se te olvido- dijo descaradamente viendo la cara de horro de su "creador".

-mierda pensé que era otro día… bueno que más da, ahí viene la gente- termino de hablar al ver como los ninjas volvían de distintas ubicaciones y por lo que pudo ver kushina ya estaba más relajada, el pudo simpatizar había visto tantas versiones de ella donde quedaba destrozada por la muerte de su hijo que llego un punto en el cual el mismo se preguntaba por que ella no se dejara caer en la locura (unas cayeron pero se volvieron más fuertes), solo para darse cuenta que era pura tenacidad y esperanza. Sonriendo un poco, se alejó de su sillón en dirección a la pelirroja sin notar la mirada de comprensión de su doble, se paró frente a la uzumaki quien levanto la vista para verlo y recibir un abrazo amigable junto con el consuelo.

-no se preocupe, le aseguro que su hijo se encuentra bien- hablo tranquilizadoramente y al mismo tiempo ignorando el dolor al sentir como kushina devolvía el abrazo tratando de superar su miedo. Drako quien se reclinaba en su puño izquierdo solo pudo decir unas simples palabras -eres un malvavisco- dijo, pero si veías bien notarias una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Separándose de la pelirroja vio que ya estaba totalmente calmada, la llevo a su puesto seguidos por los demás ocupantes de la mesa de los "adultos". Volviendo a su puesto estuvo a punto de sentarse hasta que se detuvo antes de sentarse cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes -sé que estas pensado liok, no estoy en contra ¿pero sabes de donde lo vas a sacar? - dijo drako llamando aún más la atención de los presentes quienes no sabían que estaba ocurriendo.

-claro que si y de donde vendrá pues de mi o mejor dicho nuestro multiverso en este caso del universo "espejo mágico"- dijo liok con alegría, drako alzo las cejas con sorpresa -pensé que habías dejado eso para más tarde ya sabes cuándo es tuvieras mas tranquilo - termino de hablar drako, esto solo confundió mucho más a los espectadores presentes quienes no sabían que pasaba.

\- que te puedo decir así soy y de raro por cierto ¿vas tu oh voy yo? - pregunto liok.

-déjame, si voy yo será rápido y sencillo- termino rotundamente el chico de cabello largo quien se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a una pared de la cual una puerta se generó como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, la cual se abrió mostrando una negrura infinita -ya vengo lean sin mi… tienes suerte de que el malvavisco con patas tenga un corazón cremoso- dijo drako la última parte viendo a kushina quien estaba confundida al ser el centro de atención de uno de los "autores".

-mientras drako va por el objetivo, empecemos la lectura- dijo liok lanzando el libro al aire, el cual planeo a la mesa de "los niños" siendo agarrado por shino quien sin decir nada empezó la lectura.

 **-Capítulo 4-**

 **La luz del sol fluía a través del dosel de hojas, reluciendo las numerosas gotas de rocío que se habían acumulado sobre ellas mientras una suave brisa acariciaba las suaves canciones de los pájaros sobre sus cabezas. En general, era una escena muy tranquila y alegre que sonreía a mucha gente.**

-al fin algo bonito para empezar- dijo una alegre tsunade al ver la escena, todos los presentes pudieron estar de acuerdo con ella.

 **Naruto no era una de esas personas en este momento, su rostro estaba en una expresión completamente inexpresiva mientras sus ojos inyectados en sangre se negaban a levantarse del suelo fangoso con el que caminaba, el rastro de lágrimas secas enmarcaba sus mejillas. Sus movimientos eran rígidos y robóticos, solo se movían realmente gracias a que los demás le daban empujones cada pocos minutos.**

 **-** rara forma de saber si estas vivo- dijo kakashi viendo la escena, pero también viendo de reojo a la esposa de su maestro quien miraba la pantalla esperando ver una mejor escena.

-créeme es mejor que ser picado por una ramita- dijo jiraiya al recordar como actuaba naruto cuando era descubierto por las mujeres y estas le daban una paliza. Los presentes sonrieron sabiendo a quien se refería sapo sabio.

 **"Han pasado casi tres días, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que va a ser así?" Yugo le preguntó a Ruel mientras miraba al adolescente deprimido. Después de su pequeño berrinche, Naruto casi se había cerrado, solo reaccionando realmente a la palabra a su alrededor cuando necesitaba comer, usar el baño o cuando algo importante / interesante estaba sucediendo. Tal como cuando Dally accidentalmente se enterró a través de una avalancha rocosa cuando trató de atrapar un gobbal salvaje para la cena.**

-¡Pfffff! Oh dios eso suena ridículo, no poder atrapar un simple animal- dijo kiba riéndose al pensar en la escena, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo sonaba a algo que solo tristepin puede lograr y naruto si se ponían a pensar correctamente.

 **"Para ser sincero, Yugo, es posible que nunca se recupere. Esto no es algo así como un amigo que se está muriendo o un hogar familiar en llamas. Preferiría perder cada gramo de oro que tengo que pasar por lo que ese muchacho está experimentando".**

-bueno puedo estar de acuerdo con ruel-san- dijo maito guy seriamente esto hubiera sorprendido a los demás (los niños) pero sabiendo cual era la situación actual solo pudieron estar de acuerdo.

 **"Bueno, tal vez si** _ **alguien**_ **tuviera un poco más de rumbo, podríamos haber facilitado las noticias sobre él un poco más fácil en lugar de aplastarlo con él como un Bwork rampante". Amalia dijo agriamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

 **"Ah, y me encantaría escuchar cómo pretendías hacer eso, su alteza". Ruel le respondió con un giro de los ojos.**

-bueno es verdad que pudo ser un poco más sensible con el tema- dijo ino quien creía que el tema pudo haber sido más fácil de abordar.

-esto puede sonar rudo, pero… es mejor así- dijo kakashi para sorpresa de todos los chicos, pero los que estaban en su misma mesa solo se quedaron callados pero si fijabas bien tanto kushina como minato temblaban levemente.

-¡por qué dices algo tan cruel kakashi-sensai! ¡Es naruto de quien estamos hablando no le importa! – grito una furiosa sakura a su maestro quien no parecía afectado por sus gritos, los demás estaban a punto de gritar junto con sakura hacia el maestro del equipo 7, excepto shikamaru quien estaba inclinado sobre sus manos mantenido una actitud seria y shino quien también estaba pensando algo parecido al nara.

-estoy de acuerdo con kakashi-sensei- dijo shikamaru sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¡pero que dice shikamaru! Eso es cruel- grito ino enojada con su compañero de equipo.

-si desde un punto de vista humanitario es cruel, pero desde un punto de vista técnico es mejor matar las esperanzas de una vez ah que se entere más adelante y el golpe sea peor de lo que ya es- dijo el nara sorprendiendo a todos los presentes (excepto a los adultos y shino) -puede ser cruel pero es lo mejor- termino el pelinegro.

 **"¿Podrían dejar de discutir ya? Han estado en las gargantas de los demás todo el día". Eva interrumpió desde su posición al frente del grupo con Dally y el mapa parlante. "Además, tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparse". Dijo mientras señalaba hacia adelante, haciendo que todos, incluso Naruto, miraran hacia donde estaba gesticulando y se congelara.**

-¿acaso escuche bien mapa parlante?- dijo tenten curiosa sobre aquel artilugio.

-si y eso es solo la punta del iceberg- comento un divertido liok.

 **De alguna manera, toda el área delante de ellos había pasado de ser animada, próspera y hermosa a decaer y ensombrecida gracias a la cantidad antinatural de la capa de nubes, incluso teniendo una línea literal donde corta entre los dos. Situado en el medio de este horrible paisaje era una ciudad pequeña, de aspecto sombrío con un gran castillo siniestro. "Eso ... es bastante perturbador". El deprimido rubio no pudo evitar murmurar, la energía natural en el área lo hacía temblar por la suave sensación manchada que tenía.**

-como demonios puede pasar algo así- pregunto una consternada kurenai.

-bueno conozco de jutsus que son capaces de hacer al parecido, pero ni de cerca- dijo minato recordando su tiempo en la guerra había visto técnicas que parecían sacadas de cuentos de fantasía, pero nada como esto.

-que podría afectar el ambiente así de grave- pregunto un consternado jiraiya.

-bueno…. De tantas cosas que eh visto… sabes que mejor les enseño- dijo liok quien aplaudió y la pantalla cambio de escena a una isla, solo que esta isla tenía un gran defecto/maravilla. La isla que estaba en pantalla estaba dividida en dos partes una que parecía un infierno viviente y la otra parte parecía gobernada por el hielo mismo.

-q-q-que demonios es este lugar- pregunto una consternada tsunade, nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había visto algo parecido a lo que estaba viendo.

-dios, si no lo veo no lo creo- dijo un sorprendido neji al ver la escena.

-esto parece increíble…. Y no es natural- dijo kushina viendo la escena más de cerca y también quitándole las palabras de la boca al nara quien asintió en aceptación.

-exacto que creen que creo este efecto- dijo liok

-simple una técnica devastadora de vida porque tiene toda la pinta de ello y seguro fue un gran grupo de gente si lograron hacer algo de ese tamaño- dijo chouji y el grupo solo pudo estar de acuerdo con él incluso los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-sí y no, si acertaste que fue una técnica, pero te falto el hecho de que esto no lo causo un grupo de gente, esto solo lo hicieron dos personas en una pelea- termino rotundamente el dueño del lugar, esto solo logro asustar a los presentes, quién demonios están malditamente fuerte como para alterar el ambiente mismo.

-créanme cuando les digo que en el mundo ninja solo hay un grupo selecto de personas que pueden hacer eso y son tres personas que son capaces de hacer algo igual oh peor, uno está por ahí en quien sabe qué y el otro esta petrificado, el ultimo este sellado en la luna- dijo un divertido/serio liok no queriendo mencionar a los otros seres aparte el aun no conocía extamente el poder final de una fruta del diablo tipo logia… bueno espera.

-espera espera espera, me estás diciendo que naruto puede hacer algo así… espera…quienes son otros dos—pregunto un temeroso kiba, liok solo empezó a reír como maniático desquiciado, mientras tanto los demás estaban asombrados naruto el chico al que todos conocían era capaz de reformar el ambiente mismo.

-espera, naruto no tiene ese poder tan bestial, si es cierto que tiene al kyuubi pero igual- dijo kakashi.

-si eso es cierto, pero en unos meses más si naruto no hubiera sido petrificado hubiera obtenido todo ese poder es más si estoy en lo correcto su poder es capaz de destruir la luna oh dejar un serio cráter en el- termino liok impactando aún más a los presentes aun que no diría destuir si no mas bien dejar un buen rasguño, pero ver sus expresiones no tenía precio.

\- ¿y quién es el otro que tiene ese poder? - pregunto una seria tsunade para ella esto era malo, ella no quería ninjas de ese nivel desastroso de poder por ahí corriendo libremente como si nada.

-es irónico, pero ustedes ya conocen al otro perfectamente, después de todo el es el causante de que naruto terminara en el hospital en estado crítico- comento el ser presente mientras miraba disimuladamente donde kushina esperando que no fuera por una reacción violenta.

-sasuke-kun- dijo en un susurro sakura quien por su sorpresa se reclino más en el sillón, si ella hubiera estado parada seguro se habría caído por semejante noticia.

-espera me estás diciendo que el uchiha tiene esa cantidad desmesurada de poder- pregunto un preocupado shikamaru.

-espera sasuke como en el hijo de mikoto- pregunto kushina en general para todo el grupo.

-si kushina-sama ese sasuke- dijo kakashi a la esposa de su maestro, pero internamente estaba preocupado por como reaccionara por como quedo narruto de su pelea con sasuke en el Valle del Fin.

-antes de más preguntas sugiero que sigamos con el libro, cuando terminemos explicare el problema actual que ocurre en sus cabezas se los prometo- dijo liok viendo que si seguían con esto no terminarían hoy y agregar que Drako corto su enlace con el no era bueno lo que sea que estaba pasando.

 **Amalia tuvo una reacción similar una vez que puso su mano en uno de los árboles que parecían muertos durante unos segundos antes de retroceder. "Algo está muy mal en este lugar, la naturaleza ha sido retorcida aquí".**

-y lo que viene a mi cabeza es "cuanto" ah sido retorcido- dijo jiriya ser un sabio lo unía mucho a la naturaleza y si algo afectaba a esta no había dudas de que se sentiría perturbado.

 **"Oi map! ¿Realmente tenemos que pasar por aquí para llegar a la isla de Oma?" Preguntó Dally, desenrollando el mapa aparentemente en blanco hasta que apareció una carita anaranjada con una risita traviesa.**

-rarooooo- dijo kiba, tenten por otro lado encontró curioso el objeto junto con la mayoría de los presentes pero los que mas estaban interesados eran los adultos.

 **"¡Por supuesto, mira por ti mismo!" Dijo antes que su apariencia se transformara en la de un mapa real, mostrando tanto el área en la que se encontraban como el lugar al que se dirigían. "El único camino a seguir es a través del pintoresco pueblo de Forfut. No se preocupe, es un lugar agradable, realmente animado". Tan pronto como ella dijo esto, el cadáver de un murciélago en forma de bola con diminutas alas aterrizó en el suelo frente a ellos con un repugnante * Splat ***

-mi definición de agradable es otra cosa- comento neji viendo el escenario.

-asco- fue lo que dijeron la mayoría de las chicas, puede que sean kunoichis pero eso no quita que fuera repulsivo ver la escena.

los adultos por otro lado tenían mil pensamientos corriendo por sus mente, años de peleas, lugares y situaciones extrañas solo los hicieron reaccionar ante esta peculiar escena.

 **"Sí ... animado". Eva repitió sarcásticamente con un movimiento de sus ojos mientras avanzaba. "Vamos a terminar con esto".**

 **"Afortunadamente, podremos conseguir algo de comer por lo menos. Me muero de hambre". Dijo Dally mientras sostenía su estómago gruñón.**

 **"No es broma, podría comerse un gobbal entero". Yugo añadió a Ruel asintiendo con la cabeza ... después de comer discretamente un pescado entero que sacó de su bolsa.**

En ese preciso instante los restos del equipo 10 miraron a su compañero de huesos anchos.

-¿!que¡?- grito/pregunto chouji Asus compañeros de equipo.

-eso es más o menos lo que tú haces cuando queda poca comida, siempre te comes lo que queda a escondidas- dijo Ino terminantemente a su amigo el huesos anchos quien estaba a punto de argumentar hasta que -¡niégamelo!- grito la yamanaka viendo sus intenciones.

 **"Entonces tal vez ustedes, muchachos, no deberían haber comido toda nuestra comida de una vez. Les dijimos que fueran más conservadores, ahora miren dónde nos queda". Amalia les dijo a los tres que se marcharan, meneando el dedo delante de sus rostros para darle más énfasis. "Tendrás que lidiar con eso hasta que lleguemos allí".**

-típico de los hombres- argumentaron todas las mujeres sin escucharlos reclamos de sus amigos/compañeros/esposo.

 **"Bien, qué tal si dejamos de hablar de comida, me está haciendo sentir más hambriento". Ruel sugirió, inadvertidamente, que Amalia retrocediera mientras su aliento de pescado la inundaba.**

 **"¡Por Sadida! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cepillaste?" Exigió entre toses mientras se tapaba la nariz y agitaba su mano en un intento infructuoso de disipar el horrible hedor. "Huele como si algo hubiera muerto y se pudriera al sol durante varias semanas".**

 **"Oh, deja de ser dramático, no es tan malo". Ruel resopló, riendo internamente mientras la simple acción hacía que la princesa de la planta enloqueciera aún más. "Lo sé, qué tal si nos cuentas cómo se conocieron tú y Evangeline por primera vez".**

Ino sintió como su sentido de investigadora(chismosa) se activaba al escuchar esas palabras, que mejor que animar el estado de ánimo como saber por qué una guerrera y una princesa son mejores amigas.

 **"Eso es un poco inesperado, ¿por qué el interés repentino?" Preguntó el Cra, mirando al anciano con una ceja levantada.**

 **"Curiosidad simple realmente", dijo Ruel encogiéndose de hombros. "La mayoría de nosotros hemos estado viajando juntos durante casi un mes y apenas sabemos nada sobre el otro".**

-así que ese es el tiempo que llevan juntos, comprensible si tenemos en cuenta cómo reaccionan el uno al otro- dijo minato quien ahora entendía por que el grupo parecía un poco disfuncional.

 **Reflexionando sobre su cabeza por unos momentos mientras caminaba, Eva eventualmente asintió levemente al reconocer su punto. "Es suficiente. Amalia y yo hemos sido compañeras desde que éramos pequeñas. Me asignaron como una de sus damas de honor cuando cumplió los cinco años". Una sonrisa nostálgica se abrió paso lentamente a través de sus labios. "De hecho, la primera vez que nos vimos fue cuando ella decidió probar la costura sola".**

 **Mientras la niña-duende hablaba, Amalia gruñó en voz alta. "Uf, no esta historia, es tan embarazoso".**

 **Desafortunadamente para ella, Eva solo sonrió ampliamente mientras continuaba hablando. "Estuve fuera de su habitación durante dos horas con los sastres reales ya que ella quería que el atuendo fuera una sorpresa. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se mostró a sí misma, me tomó cada gramo de mi etiqueta de etiqueta mantener la cara seria ante la ridícula visión. "**

-oh dios que tan malo fue- pregunto una interesada ino seguido de sakura quien también estaba prestando atención a la charla de la ocra.

 **"Vamos! No era** _ **que**_ **mal, y yo era sólo el cinco por causa de sadida."**

 **"Amalia, fue tan malo. Ese 'atuendo' tenía tantos adornos llamativos y decoraciones que podría haber sido una tienda de regalos ambulante". La greenette abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero no salieron las palabras y finalmente cerró la mandíbula y miró con enojo mientras sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rojas. "De todos modos, como dije que era mi primer día como un emboscado, no tenía idea de qué hacer cuando la vi usando esa tontería".**

Justamente la pantalla cambio la imagen a una del "vestido" hecho por la sadida. las reacciones no tardaron en llegar primero fue la uzumaki… sabes que lo venias venir.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - kushina fue la primera persona en estallar a carcajadas al ver la imagen seguido de jiraiya y tsunade luego fue shizune, ya te puedes hacer una idea de como fue la cosa - ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! AH AH…AH..AH… eso no es un vestido es una señal de "mírenme aquí estoy"- dijo la pelirroja recuperando el aire. Por otro lado la mesa de los chicos la bulla era mas grande claro personas como shino no se expresaron de esa manera pero si te fijabas bien verías como sus hombros temblaban dando señal de que si se estaba riendo, hinata por otro lado solo tenia las mangas de sus manos cubriendo su boca para "tratar" de disimular su risa.

-¡OH DIOS Y YO PENSE QUE EL TRAJE DE NARUTO ERA UNA ABOMINACION ANDANTE, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- dijo la yamanaka entre risas.

-¡AAH ME DUELE TANTO REIR!- grito el inuzuka tira en el piso sujetándose los costados del estomago aun riéndose de la escena.

-¡OOOOH PERO QUE VESTIDO TAN JUVENIL!- grito lee.

-¡JHOSSSSSS NECESITAMOS ALGO IGUAL DE JUVENIL PARA NOSOTROS MI QUERIDO ESTUDIANTE!- grito guy. Alumno y maestro estuvieron a punto de saltar para hacer su increíble (horrorizante) técnica del atardecer, si no fuera porque las cuerdas volvieron a salir para amarrarlos a sus asientos otra vez.(no me pagan lo suficiente…. Espera ni siquiera me pagan)

Después de que todos se calmaran un poco, shino estuvo a punto de continuar con la lectura de no ser porque una puerta de madera oscura apareció en medio de la sala, esto detuvo las leves risas sobrantes para prestar atención a lo que estaba por suceder. La puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar un vacío infinito de oscuridad… hasta que la cabeza de drako salió de aquella oscuridad.

-liok tenemos un problema- dijo con total simpleza el sujeto.

-ahora que hiciste cabron- dijo un exasperado liok que acaso no puede tener un momento de tranquilidad en esta vida.

-si… veras creo que fui muy lejos- comento el pelinegro quien todavía seguía sin mostrar el resto de su cuerpo.

-cuanto- pregunto cansado liok.

-6 inviernos- dijo el duplicado de madara.

\- ¡te dije que eran 12 inviernos! ¡12! ¡Como es posible que vayas a 6! -grito un cansado autor.

-tu muy bien sabes que este mundo está en creación así que siempre hay errores de cronología… es mas ¿lo quieres o no? – dijo un exasperado drako.

-bien… si tráelo esto sale mejor… no como yo quería, pero qué más da- termino liok, por otro lado, los espectadores estaban confundidos de toda la charla que tenían estos dos, cuando minato en representación a todos estuvo a punto de hablar se quedó callado cuando vio el resto del cuerpo de uno de los autores termino de salir. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes aquí y allá kunais clavados en diferentes partes del cuerpo pero sobre todo cerca de las piernas, antes de siquiera decir algo noto que él estaba sujetando algo y cuando termino de salir lo vio completamente… sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban su respiración paso de ser estable a errática porque justo ahí sujetado de las manos del chico estaba naruto oh en este caso un naruto que no parecía más allá de seis años, volteando para ver a su esposa solo la vio con las manos en la boca mientras las lágrimas fluían directamente de sus ojos llenos de tantas emociones alegría, tristeza pero por sobre todo amor.

-n-na-naruto- dijo kushina quien en este momento había olvidado porque estaba aquí solo con centrándose en el niño que sujetaba las manos del chico más grande. Al parecer decir su nombre tuvo la reacción esperada del joven quien volvió su mirada en la dirección de la persona que llamo su nombre, el vio a una señorita de cabellos rojos llorando justo al lado de un hombre de cabellos rubios, jalando las manos del chico mayor para llamar su atención que funcionó perfectamente dijo.

-¿e-e-es ella?- pregunto el joven naruto con total timidez junto con toques de emoción, drako viendo esto se puso de rodillas para mirar al chico a los ojos y solo sonreír.

-si chico es ella- dijo drako con una pequeña sonrisa, no tuvo que esperar para ver como el niño soltaba su mano para correr a los brazos de la mujer y empezar a llorar, no es que kushina hubiera puesto resistencia más bien había abierto los brazos cuando empezó a dirigirse a ella.

-¡kaa-san!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sujetaba la ropa de la mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Kushina no estaba ayudándose así misma tampoco. al fin después de lo que parecieron años sostuvo a su lindo bebe entre sus brazos estaba grande, más grande de cuando lo sostuvo la primera vez, pero eso aun no le quitaba la alegría de por fin tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero lo que la había llenado de alegría fueron las palabras "kaa-san".

-acaso ustedes- jiraiya no termino de hablar al ver como drako se sumergía en el cuerpo de liok para desaparecer.

-si se podría decir que se nos ocurrió traer al pequeño Naru aquí presente, originalmente se iba a traer al de doce años, pero como ves se trajo al de 6 años- termino liok quien veía como kushina arrullaba al pequeño naruto quien se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar en los brazos de su madre, minato solo estaba sentado a su lado tarareando junto con su esposa, pero estaba igual de feliz mostrando unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-ese drako tiene razón eres un malvavisco- termino jiraiya al ver la feliz escena, liok no dijo nada aparte de poner una sonrisa en sus labios, con un suave movimiento de manos separo el sillón de donde estaban los adultos así creando un tercer sillón que se ubicaba entre los otros dos sillones donde ahora reposaba la familia al fin reunida.

-solo lean si- termino amablemente viendo la imagen familiar de estos tres, los presentes aun viendo aquella escena familiar solo pudieron sonreír, mayormente los adultos, los chicos por otro lado no sabían cómo reaccionar ellos sabían quera el amor de familia pero hasta qué punto llegaba la soledad de naruto para estar así, shino decidió que era mejor seguir leyendo para distraer las miradas curiosas y dejar a la familia con su momento feliz.

 **"¿Entonces que hiciste?" Preguntó Yugo ansiosamente, completamente embelesado por la historia.**

 **En respuesta, Eva estalló en un pequeño ataque de risitas mientras las mejillas de Amalia se volvían aún más rojas. "Le dije a mi honesta opinión, que se veía como una gobbal. Sin embargo, me ignoró y procedió a usar el atuendo todo el día mientras recorríamos el reino. Durante meses, la gente la llamó princesa Gobbal". Ella dijo antes de romper en carcajadas, con todos menos Amalia y Naruto uniéndose en segundos más tarde, aunque la rubia de bigotes sonrió ligeramente.**

 **"¡Debería haberlos arrojado a todos en las mazmorras reales! ¡Véanlos reír después de eso!" Amalia gritó con indignación, lo que solo causó que la pandilla se riera más fuerte. "¡No me tientas! ¡Haré lo mismo contigo!"**

-tan ino- dijeron shikamaru y chouji solo para ser golpeados en la cabeza por su compañero femenino.

-no soy así- dijo ino al dúo solo para que estos la miraran con expresiones muertas lo que causo que esta retrocediera lentamente, esto solo divirtió a los chicos quienes pudieron dar fe de ello por la actitud de la yamanka no dudaron de que si ino fuera una princesa y le dijeran eso ella los mandaría al calabozo.

 **El grupo continuó hablando mientras caminaban, Ruel le contó sobre sus tiempos como cazarrecompensas con Alibert, y Yugo habló de crecer en su ciudad natal. Dally incluso logró que Naruto se riera brevemente cuando describió algunas de sus desventuras antes de conocerlos, como cuando un Bwork robó todos sus kamas mientras se vestía como una princesa.**

-ahí por kami-sama como es posible confundir un Bwork con una princesa- dijo tenten al ver como en la pantalla cambiaba a una escena caricaturesca de lo contado por tristepin.

-yo creo que tantos golpes en la cabeza lo dejaron asi- dijo neji rotundamente.

-¡oooh pero que princesa con tan poca juventud!- dijo un lloroso lee al ver como la princesa le robaba al guerrero, sus compañeros de equipo solo pudieron sudar la gota gorda por aquello.

 **Eventualmente, todos habían compartido algo sobre ellos, excepto el enigmático y antiguo adolescente rubio, y aunque todos sentían una gran curiosidad por su pasado, nadie quería empujar a la rubia aún más hacia la depresión planteándola.**

 **Afortunadamente para ellos, fue un miedo innecesario ya que Naruto sorprendentemente optó por hablar sin un aviso. "Supongo que es mi turno entonces, hmmm ..." Se frotó la barbilla, pensando. Estaba un poco mejor de humor ya que la narración lo ayudó a distraerse de su depresión, solo por el momento.**

 **"Bueno, allí estaba mi primera misión oficial como shinobi. Se suponía que era un simple trabajo de escolta y protección para un viejo constructor de puentes borracho Tazuna-Jiji. Heh, casi falló esa misión antes de que nos fuéramos cuando intenté golpearlo en la tierra por llamarme corto ". Dijo con una sonrisa seca y melancólica.**

-hay no esa misión- dijo una exasperada sakura, aún tenía malos recuerdos de aquella misión enserio como se odiaba a si misma por ser tan inútil en aquel entonces. Que era ella en ese entonces la princesa que necesita ser rescatada pero ya no más… ya no mas.

-¿Qué paso en esa misión sakura?- pregunto la gondaime a su estudiante quien repentinamente se puso tensa al igual que su maestro.

-buenooo solo digamos que la misión era dos rangos mas alta de lo que se suponía que debía ser- dijo una sudorosa sakura, si su maestra se enteraba de lo que paso en esa misión estaba completamente segura de que ni ella ni kakashi verían un mañana.

 **"Dijiste que se suponía que lo era. Supongo que sucedió algo inesperado". Ruel dijo, acelerando ligeramente su zancada hasta que estaba caminando justo al lado de Naruto mientras atravesaban el terreno escarpado y muerto.**

 **"Justo en uno Jiji, resultó la casa de Tazuna Nami no Kuni había sido tomada por este cruel empresario enano llamado Gato. El Teme estaba estrangulando rápidamente la economía en la nada mediante el monopolio de la pesca y las industrias navieras. Por eso, Tazuna mintió sobre el dificultad de la misión cuando pagó a Konoha por los detalles de protección y en lugar de un escuadrón más experimentado nos consiguió a mí y a mis compañeros de equipo ".**

-¡me estas diciendo que ustedes hicieron una misión rango B casi A!- rugió una furiosa tsunade a los restos del equipo 7 quienes en estos momentos querían ser tragados por la tierra.

-no fue tan malo tsunade-sama- trato de apaciguar el ciclope, solo para recibir una mirada fulminante de la mujer.

-mientras es divertido y todo ver como regañan a kakashi, hay gente durmiendo- dijo liok tranquilamente señalando a la familia en cuestión quienes se habían movido levemente por los gritos de la Hokage. Tsunade resoplo antes de dar una última mirada tanto a kakashi como a su estudiante.

 **"¿Tenías un equipo? ¿Cómo era?" Preguntó Yugo emocionado, una vez más extasiado por la historia, aunque ahora Amalia se había unido a él mientras estaba parada a su lado con una expresión idéntica en su rostro. En lugar de responder verbalmente, Naruto metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una vieja fotografía maltratada. Echándole un vistazo brevemente, una expresión sombría se posó en su rostro antes de que él la sostuviera mientras todos se apiñaban para mirar.**

 **En ella había un naruto más joven, aproximadamente 12-13, vestido con un traje naranja brillante con un gran cuello hinchado blanco. La imagen que él estaba intercambiando miradas con un inquieto chico de pelo negro como un cuervo cuya cabeza parecía la parte trasera de un pato. De pie entre ellos había una chica con el pelo rosa chicle y una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro mientras un hombre enmascarado de pelo plateado se inclinaba sobre el trío y alborotaba la cabeza de los dos muchachos. "El Teme a la derecha es Sasuke, la niña bonita es Sakura-chan, y finalmente el tipo detrás de nosotros es Kakashi-sensei".**

-¿aun tiene esa foto?- pregunto una risueña sakura recordando tiempos más fáciles don tanto sasuke como naruto aún estaban en el equipo cuando aún no se habían ido por caminos separados cada uno, ella había perdido su foto después del ataque de pain asique era un poco nostálgico ver otra vez aquella imagen..

 **"¡Guau! ¡Esta pintura es tan detallada! Es casi como si pudiera entrar directamente en ella. Ni siquiera puedes sentir las pinceladas". Amalia dijo, pasando los dedos sobre la superficie lisa de la foto con asombro hasta que Naruto retiró su brazo y guardó la imagen. "Quien haya hecho eso debe haber sido un artista increíble".**

 **-** espera ¿pintura? - pregunto una consternada shizune.

-si aquí dice pintura- dijo shino.

-pero eso quiere decir que ya no existen las cosas como electricidad ni radios- dijo una totalmente con fusa kurenai.

-como- pregunto guy al señor del lugar.

-las catástrofes son algo increíble no creen- dijo una enigmático liok.

 **"No realmente, mira esto". Dijo Naruto una vez más metió la mano en su chaqueta, esta vez sacando un pequeño pergamino. Desenrollándolo para revelar una variedad de pequeños grupos de extraños dibujos ondulantes, Naruto colocó un dedo sobre uno de ellos haciendo que soltara una pequeña bocanada de humo. Cuando se aclaró, estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía un catalejo realmente compacto para los demás con los kanji para 'The Peeper keeper 3,000' y 'Property of Jiraiya' en cada lado. "Sonríe", dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a Amalia y Yugo y apretaba el botón.**

-aaah entonces el la tiene, siiii la vieja confiable esa cámara me ayudo en mis grandes tiempos de investigación, tantas horas de arduo trabajo y recolección- dijo jiraiya con un aire de sabio el cual lo rodeaba, tal vez si hubiera estado prestando atención a su alrededor hubiera visto el golpe de tsunade.

-continua shino antes de que me de por matarlo yo misma esta vez- dijo la rubia Hokage a su ninja.

 **Con un clic suave, un trozo de papel se deslizó por la parte frontal del dispositivo que agarró y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras sellaba la cámara nuevamente dentro del rollo. Después de un minuto o así se detuvo y se los tendió para que vieran la imagen completamente desarrollada de las caras confusas de Yugo y Amalia. "Ta-da".**

 **"¡Guay!" x2**

 **Sonriendo ligeramente ante la mirada de asombro que cruzó las caras del grupo mientras miraban la fotografía, Naruto esperó un poco antes de continuar. "De todos modos, aprendimos la verdad rápidamente cuando fuimos atacados por un par de nukenin llamado Oni Kyōdai apenas un día después de que nos fuimos ..."**

-espera un segundo-

-¡shino continua!- grito kakashi

 **La siguiente hora estuvo llena de Naruto contando sobre la misión de la Ola. Describió cómo su equipo había decidido continuar después de la falsificación revelada, sobre todo gracias a una combinación de la culpabilidad de Tazuna tropezar con ellos y la naturaleza obstinada del Genin. Luego contó sobre el plan de Tazuna para salvar su casa y la primera batalla con Zabuza, el Kirigakure no Kijin, donde capturaron a Kakashi y fue solo gracias a la rápida idea de Naruto de que salieron vivos de esa lucha mientras Zabuza huía con un falso cazador. - llamado Haku.**

 **Incluso usó una técnica llamada Henge no Jutsu para convertirse en las personas que mencionaba para tener un efecto adicional. Su reacción ante Zabuza y Haku fue bastante cómica, con Amalia gritando de miedo al ver al hombre empuñando la espada gigante y Dally hablando con efusividad sobre la apariencia de Haku hasta que Naruto reveló que el usuario del hielo era un tipo.**

 **-** espera que- dijo kiba -me estas diciendo que esa hermosura es un tipo- termino un horrizado inuzuka.

-si hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio para mi si era hombre o mujer- termino sakura su maestro por otro lado pudo estar de acuerdo con ella.

-esas trampas siempre son las mas peligrosas- comento el pervertido.

-¿que habías caído en una?- pregunto una soñolienta kushina quien había estado escuchando todo con respecto a la conversación de la primera misión de hijo, apretando un poco mas al pequeño Naru junto a ella, volteo un momento a su derecha vio como su esposo se había quedado dormido en su hombro, con un suave sonrisa ella lo empujo del hombro y dejo que callera al piso con la cara de frente _-esto es tiempo de madre eh hijo, no madre hijo y padre)-_ pensó una soñolienta kushina al ver como su esposo se quejaba de ser votado del abrazo.

-nononononono- negó rápidamente el pervertido después de todo el tenia una reputación que mantener y no recordar malos momentos.

 **Después de eso fue el encuentro con la familia de Tazuna, el entrenamiento en el bosque donde Naruto tuvo que demostrar la técnica de caminar en el árbol con cierta dificultad ya que su control estaba apagado por alguna razón, la charla con Haku desenmascarado en el bosque y finalmente la última batalla donde Gato, Haku y Zabuza murieron.**

 **-** ahora me estás diciendo que aprendieron _caminata de árbol_ en una misión ¡CLASEA A!- grito una iracunda tsunade a kakashi quien se encontraba detrás del sillón temblando como hoja húmeda.

-Como defensa quisiera recalcar que Tazuna nos mintió con respecto a la misión- dijo un desesperado hatake a su kage.

-¡excusas!- grito la kage lanzándose al pobre jounin quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

-¿enserio paso eso sakura?- pregunto ino a su mejor amiga quien parecía ver el suelo bastante interesante en estos momentos.

-s-si- respondió la haruno deseando que fuera solo eso lo que comentara naruto de la misión.

 **"Con los brazos lastimados y nada más que un kunai en la boca, Zabuza atravesó a todo el ejército de bandidos, matando a docenas de ellos antes de llegar finalmente a ese enano que lo cruzaba y sacarlo. Murió poco después gracias a él. las heridas que había recibido, sus últimas palabras fueron que deseaba poder unirse a Haku en el más allá. Sé que Haku sintió lo mismo ya que comenzó a nevar momentos después ". Dijo Naruto, terminando su historia justo cuando llegaban a las afueras de Forfut y caía la noche.**

Los presentes no sabían que opinar (los adultos) si pudo ser un ninja renegado, pero también estaba el hecho de matar por su alumno... a veces el mundo ninja era tan complicado por eso nunca sabias que era blanco y negro, los adultos solo podían ver un gris un gris muy oscuro pero al final de todo un gris.

 **"Eso ... Eso es tan triste pero tan dulce". Amalia dijo con un resoplido mientras se limpiaba los ojos.**

 **"¡Morir en batalla en una muerte noble! Especialmente cuando se trata de proteger a tus seres queridos". Exclamó Dally mientras tomaba una pose dramática hasta que Eva lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.**

 **"No es para romper el ánimo y todo eso, ¿pero soy el único que se asusta?" Ella preguntó mientras gesticulaba a su alrededor. Todo el pueblo estaba deteriorado, con la mayoría de los edificios al borde del colapso. Mientras tanto, los aldeanos parecían cadáveres ambulantes, con una piel verdosa enfermiza y ojos sin vida en blanco que miraban al grupo mientras pasaban con espeluznantes sonrisas.**

-si soy honesto ya yo estuviera moldeando chakra para una escapada rápida- respondió un adolorido jiraiya quien vio la escena y el mismo pudo decir que lo que necesitaba era un escape rápido. Los presentes pudieron estar completamente de acuerdo ya de por si el lugar se veía mal pero que los habitantes estuvieran igual de afectados ya empezaba a sonar alarmas en la cabeza de los ninjas.

 **"Ahora que lo mencionas," murmuró Ruel mientras ajustaba su agarre en su pala. "No deberíamos dar un rodeo. Apresurémonos y encontremos una posada, con suerte podremos conseguir algo rápido para comer antes de irnos en la mañana".**

-yo prefiero ni comer, simplemente salir del lugar- murmuro chouji, si digan lo que quieran pero el también podía ver algo malo con el pueblo a penas llegar.

 **"¡Sí, acepto!" Amalia gritó cuando dobló una esquina y se encontró cara a cara con el niño más espeluznante que había visto en su vida. Tropezando con la sorpresa, la greenette casi se cae antes de que Naruto la atrape.**

 **"Tranquilo, Happa-chan," dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, perdiendo el leve rubor que cruzó su rostro al contacto cercano.**

 **-** bruto- respondieron las integrantes del equipo 7 y 10 no notaron la mirada de incertidumbre de la hyuuga.

 **'** _ **Deja de pensar cuando te acurrucas con él! Deja de pensar en eso! ¡PARA!'**_ **Ella se gritó mentalmente a sí misma, los recuerdos de esos momentos jugando en su cabeza. "T-gracias", murmuró en voz baja mientras evitaba el contacto visual.**

Kushina quien había escuchado todo solo pudo sonreír tal vez su hijo fuera piedra, pero al parecer conseguiría ah alguien para poder vivir. Acercando al pequeño Naru hacia ella se acurruco mas en el sofá para prestar mas atención ah la historia y poder seguir abrazando a su pequeño hijo por igual.

 **No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar una posada, aunque la comida estaba fuera de discusión, ya que lo único que se podía comer era una horrible chatarra podrida llamada Mamaliga. Para empeorar las cosas, se vieron obligados a pasar la noche después de que una tormenta eléctrica apareciera de la nada. Así que alquilaron dos habitaciones, una para los niños y la otra para las niñas con todos ahora dormidos, a excepción de Naruto y Eva.**

-ohh chico me siento tan orgulloso de ti en estos momentos- comento un histérico jiraiya al escuchar este pequeño desarrollo, solo para ser callado unos momentos después por un golpe en su cabeza todo por parte de una ¿sandalia?, siguiendo la dirección de lanzamiento descubrió al dueño no hace falta decir que la mirada de muerte de kushina lo callo por completo.

Minato trato de volver al abrazo solo para que kushina le enviara una sucia mirada como diciendo "atrévete" no hace falta decir que minato estaba un poco consternado por la actitud de su esposa hacia el, claro siempre fue marimacho en ese sentido pero ella estaba siendo un poco mas posesiva con el niño de lo que pudo notar.

-sabes ella te está haciendo esto por lo del sellado- susurro liok a minato quien se sorprendió por no sentirlo llegar.

-¿que? Por qué haría eso- pregunto el rubio ignorando el hecho de que el tipo rompió sus barreras personales como si nada.

-la parte subconsciente de ella te hace responsable de no poder ver crecer y cuidar de su pequeño hijo por mucho que ella te ame, ella elegirá a su hijo por encima de ti y lo dijo porque madres uzumakis se convierten en mama oso en ese sentido- respondió liok al anterior hokage quien parecía consternado y un poco asustado por aquella información.

-esto se resolverá ¿no?- pregunto el rubio al sujeto quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-mi información de los uzumakis es increíblemente reducida para mi propio gusto, puede que se le quite ahorita oh no, yo recomiendo tratar de acercarte con mucho cuidado a menos que quieras perder una extremidad- termino liok viendo como minato miraba a su esposa quien parecía estarlo viendo como si tratara de medir si el era una amenaza oh no, perturbador si le preguntabas a el.

 **Dichas rubias estaban actualmente en el pasillo, de pie justo afuera de sus habitaciones. Naruto había vuelto a su estado de depresión, pero todavía era consciente de su entorno para notar la incomodidad que cruzaría la cara de Eva cada pocos minutos. "¿Estás bien Surudoi-chan?"**

 **"Sí, me sigue dando la sensación de que estamos siendo vigilados". La niña-elfo dijo, su agarre en su arco se tensó y relajó mientras trataba de mantenerla fría. Sin embargo, esto no iba a ser así, ya que varios golpes fuertes por encima de ellos inmediatamente la pusieron aún más al borde.**

-sabes siempre me eh preguntado si esas palabras están hechizadas porque cada vez que alguien dice eso siempre pasa algo malo- pregunto una curioso ino sobre el tema, los demás presentes pudieron estar de acuerdo con ella.

 **"Parece que fue por una buena razón". Naruto dijo justo cuando varias docenas de criaturas humanoides con piel negra y caras de calavera estallaban a través de las ventanas y el techo. "¡Despierta a los demás! ¡Los mantendré ocupados!" Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, Naruto cargó directamente contra el grupo de monstruos.**

-que cosas son esas- pregunto kurenai a al dueño del lugar.

 **Agachándose bajo el salvaje golpe del más cercano, le devolvió el favor con un fuerte golpe al torso de la criatura, lanzándola junto con la docena detrás de la ventana de donde venían. Naruto luego se dio la vuelta y golpeó a otro justo a través del techo mientras vestía otros dos.**

 **'** _ **Wow, estas cosas son tan ... lentas y débiles'.**_ **Naruto no pudo evitar pensar mientras se calmaba, incluso se veía un poco aburrido mientras seguía sacudiendo las cosas como si fueran moscas. Estas cosas apenas se movían a velocidades de genin, sus ataques eran increíblemente fáciles de predecir y evitar, y los pocos que sí lo hicieron se sintieron como si provinieran de un niño en comparación con lo que él tuvo que enfrentar en el pasado.**

-bueno… se fue la emoción- dijo tenten quien espera ver que harían naruto y los otros solo para ver que no pasaba nada interesante.

-claro desde el punto de vista de un ninja puede parecer poco, pero velo desde el lado de un civil- dijo liok a los presentes quienes ensancharon los ojos (los niños menos el nara y el aburame), los adultos sabían por experiencia a lo que se referia.

-bueno eso debe ser un dolor en culo- respondió la senju limpiándose las manos del polvo imaginario y dejando a un traumatizado kakashi (y brutalmente golpeado) en el piso.

-verdad que ya no es divertido- dijo liok porque en resumidas cuentas significaría que eran meros simples sacos de arena si estuvieran en sus lugares.

 **"¡NO! ¡EVANGELINE!" Sin embargo, ese aburrimiento rápidamente se convirtió en preocupación cuando escuchó a Amalia gritar desde el otro lado del edificio. Al abrirse paso a través de la horda de enemigos, Naruto dobló la esquina justo a tiempo para ver a Eva inconsciente siendo secuestrada por un desconocido con capa en una tela mientras Yugo, Ruel, Dally y Amalia estaban siendo retenidos por más de las criaturas zombie.**

-¿como fue noqueada tan rápido?- pregunto neji quien no creía que la arquera fuera noqueada tan fácilmente.

-magia- dijo con simpleza liok no quería molestarse en explicar cada maldito detalle… Drako ya lo estaba afectando… mierda.

-quien es el emo- pregunto kiba señalando a Vampyro, liok tardo un momento en responder como pensando cual era la mejor forma de responder.

-el rey de los emos- dijo con tanta simpleza que hasta parecía real en esas palabras.

 **"¡Malditos demonios, salgan del camino!" Gritó Ruel golpeando toda una franja con su pala. "¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, ese tipo Vampyro se está escapando!"**

 **"¡No si tengo algo que decir al respecto!** **¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** **Gritó Naruto mientras colocaba sus manos en un extraño signo de cruz cuando una gran cantidad de humo estalló en todas partes. Cuando se aclaró, tanto los ghouls como el grupo se detuvieron al verlos. Todo el edificio se llenó hasta el borde con copias del antiguo ninja, cada uno crujiendo sus nudillos de una manera amenazante. "¡Cargar!"**

-bueno esto va a estar interesante- dijo jiraiya a la escena.

-tu crees- declaro un nara divertido desde su posición acostada.

 **"¡Hai Boss!" x un lote**

 **Fue un mal día para ser un ghoul.**

-háblame de eso- dijo neji levemente amargado y recordando los exámenes chunnin cuando peleo con naruto.

 **-Momentos después, Ominous Castle-**

-lindo nombre- dijo una sarcástica tsunade mientras bebía su segunda botella de sake que "casualmente" era uno de los mejores y mas caros bebidas de todo el país, todo con la excusa de querer bajar el dolor de cabeza causado por escuchar de la primera misión RANGO C de su pequeño hermano.

 **En un giro de tela negra, Vampyro y Eva aparecieron dentro de una gran cámara dentro de la cámara oscuramente decorada. Con un movimiento casual de su mano, su capa puso la forma inconsciente del Cra en el medio de una plataforma ritual que rápidamente se iluminó con una energía negra purpúrea. Dicha energía luego procedió a hacer que flotara lentamente del suelo a medida que las marcas negras comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente a través de su forma.**

-y yo pensando que orochimaru estaba obsesionado con rituales locos- declaro un sarcástico jiraiya acompañado por su compañera de equipo.

 **"Pronto, pronto mi amor tendrás un nuevo cuerpo propio". Dijo en un tono amoroso mientras levantaba un puño hacia su rostro, revelando un anillo negro de aspecto demoníaco estilizado como un murciélago con una brillante gema púrpura. Mientras hablaba, apareció una pequeña silueta de rostro con una suave risita femenina.**

-habla de mala joyería- dijo una perturbada ino al ver el anillo, sakura asintió de acuerdo un anillo dibolico no era algo que cualquiera quisiera tener en manos.

 **"Sí, una vez que se complete la transferencia. Entonces los dos de nosotros gobernaremos juntos este mundo para siempre mi querido Vampyo". Dijo el anillo con una risa oscura, una con la que Vampyro se unió rápidamente.**

-esta no les suena en la cabeza de alguna parte- pregunto chouji a sus amigos como maestros quienes estaban pensado por la misma línea.

 *** ¡BOOOOM! ***

-mama esta en casa- dijo una divertida kushina quien había vuelto hablar desde un tiempo callada acariciando los cabellos de lindo eh indefenso(?) hijo.

 **"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" El anillo gritó cuando una explosión repentinamente hizo temblar todo el castillo, seguido rápidamente por varios más pequeños en diferentes direcciones.**

 **"Probablemente esos idiotas que abandonamos en esa posada sin valor. No te preocupes, Shadofang, me ocuparé de ellos". Vampyro dijo con confianza, dándole un gentil beso a la gema antes de girar hacia la gran entrada, ya que fue arrancada de las bisagras. Sonriendo ampliamente, comenzó a preparar su gran entrada ...**

-el villano de siempre- dijeron todos los presentes con una cara plana, por que como todo malo sacado de una mala película siempre teian que preparar su gran entrada.

 **... solo para congelarse cuando se encontró contra no solo el grupo de antes sino también un literal ejército de rubias bigotudas enarbolando todo desde cuchillos inusuales hasta trozos de piedra e incluso algunos de sus ghouls como mayales improvisados. Diablos, lo único que no se usaba era el fregadero de la cocina. Espera, no importa, uno de los clones cerca de la espalda simplemente lo levantó sobre su hombro después de golpear a un ghoul con él.**

Las risas no faltaron, era una vista simplemente increíble todo un ejército para acabar con el tipo, que no se diga que naruto no estaba preparado para todo.

-oooh este chico es un clásico- dijo un divertido jiraiya recordando cuando su pupilo había hecho algo similar en una misión que hicieron durante su viaje de entrenamiento, de hecho solo que esa vez estaba usando una sarten, una maseta y un consolador…. Si fue una extraña misión nunca supo cómo su ahijado había conseguido el ultimo objeto, pero fue divertido de ver como el sujeto que tenían que atrapar era golpeado por un consolador hasta la inconsciencia, estaba seguro que el orgullo y dignidad del tipo estaba por el subsuelo.

 **Hablando de eso, la estafa de vampiros se abrió con horror cuando vio la ruina completa y total que solía ser su castillo. "¿Qué ... qué le has hecho a mi ho-AAAHG?" Fue cortado cuando una de las rubias apareció justo frente a él y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara.**

 **"Sabes, normalmente soy un tipo realmente agradable". Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a Vampyro nuevamente mientras intentaba levantarse.**

-agradable ¡claro y yo no tengo mala suerte en el juego! - dijo la senju por su quinta botella.

 **"Pero desafortunadamente para ti no solo me atrapaste realmente, REALMENTE de mal humor, sino que también decidiste secuestrar a Surudoi-chan". Esta vez, el rubio lo golpeó con una fuerte patada y lo incrustó varios centímetros en el suelo de piedra.**

-¡dale con la silla!- grito un espectador adivina quien fue.

 **"Entonces adivina lo que eso significa?"**

 **"¿Qué ... qué ... qué?" Vampyro no pudo decir nada coherente mientras el lentamente sacaba su cara magullada del granito. Agarrándolo por el cuello y llevándolo hasta el nivel de los ojos, Naruto sonrió violentamente mientras levantaba su puño cerrado.**

-ve Naru-chan defiende a tu chica- animo una feliz kushina no notando (oh ignorando depende del caso) la mirada afligida de la chica Hyuuga y la mira agria de la maestra del equipo ocho al ver a su estudiante.

 **"Significa que te ofreciste como voluntario para ser mi saco de boxeo para aliviar el estrés. Y entre tú y yo, tengo mucho kuso para salir de mi pecho".**

-odiaría ser ese tipo- dijo kiba.

-todos hombre- respondió el nara.

 **"…¿misericordia?" Vampyro suplicó dócilmente antes de que casi se cabreara por las siguientes tres palabras del rubio.**

 **"¿Que es eso?"**

 **"¡AAAHHHH!"**

 **Lo que siguió fue una paliza tan completa y brutal, que no hubo palabras para describirlo, especialmente después de que los clones se unieran mientras los otros liberaban a Eva del oscuro ritual por el que estaba siendo sometida. Solo terminó veinte minutos después cuando Shadofang fue accidentalmente desalojado del dedo de Vampyro y lanzó una gran ola de luz violeta con un grito.**

-wow simplemente wow- dijo kurenai muy sorprendida al ver la paliza porque no tenía otra palabra. Los presentes estaban igual excepto jiraiya, tsunade, minato y kushina los últimos tres riéndose por escuchar la historia sobre una pelea igual solo que incluyendo un cierto tipo de juguete.

 **Cuando se aclaró, Vampyro se había ido y en su lugar había un hombre pelirrojo levemente magullado que gemía de dolor mientras todos los ghouls gradualmente se convertían en civiles regulares milagrosamente ilesos que miraban alrededor del lugar en confusión. Al mismo tiempo, la oscura atmósfera sombría que había estado abarcando a toda la ciudad se disipó en cuestión de segundos, y la vida pareció regresar a la tierra.**

-vale sabía que había objetos que alteraban a los rededores, pero esto esta ah otro nivel- comento jiraiya.

-créeme cuando te digo que apenas estas raspando la punta del iceberg- comento liok enigmáticamente al sabio pervertido quien en estos momentos tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, pero fue callado cuando liok levantado su mano como diciendo "espera".

 **Completamente perdido en lo que estaba pasando, Naruto disipó sus clones y recogió el anillo con una mirada confundida. "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"**

 **\- Finalizar Capítulo -**

-bueno este es un capítulo muy interesante- dijo shikamaru.

-sí y ahora quiero respuestas- dijo tsunade viendo liok, porque ya no quería andar con rodeos sobre estos ninjas terraformadores (en si ninjas del nivel igual o superior a madara y hashirama).

-si tienes razon pero antes, creo que será la hora del almuerzo oh desayuno para el pequeño Naru-chan no creen- señalando a la pareja madre eh hijo quienes al parecer se habían terminado de despertar y se había separado del grupo para tener una charla.

-entonces jiji junto con los tipos raras de las máscaras quedaron cubiertos de pintura y totalmente desnudos en medio de la plaza, no obtuve ramen durante un mes pero valio totalmente la pena excepto por lo del ramen- dijo un pequeño y entusiasta naruto a su madre quien se estaba riendo debido a la broma más reciente de su hijo al hokage.

-jajajajajaja oh lo quedaría por ver la cara del viejo en ese momento- exclamo una eufórica kushina pero no tuvo que esperar al ver como su hijo sacaba una pequeña foto mostrando tanto al hokage como a sus ANBUS pintados de color rosa chillón y totalmente desnudos solo era gracias a la pintura que sus partes no se veían, en resumen se notaban ridículos.

La pareja fue interrumpida por la llegada de un tercero, minato quien había tratado y fallado de acercarse a su hijo para tratar de socializar con él, no había podido debido a su esposa quien había cortado toda interacción apenas se generaba.

-hola naruto sabes ¿quién soy yo?- pregunto minato teniendo cuidado de cómo actuar viendo como su esposa empezaba a rodear en un abrazo a su hijo, tampoco se perdió la mirada de malicia que le estaba dando su querida esposa y si liok tenía razón si no tenía cuidado su esposa lo terminaría golpeando y duro.

-mmm no pero te pareces mucho a unos de los señores que están colgando en la oficina del viejo- dijo el chico pensando profundamente donde había visto a este señor.

-bueno yo soy tu padre- dijo señalándose a si mismo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡en serio!- grito el pequeño rubio, no solo había conocido a su madre si no también estaba conociendo a su padre fue un gran día… el solo esperaba que esto no fuera como uno de esos sueños donde sucedía lo mismo solo para despertar solo.

-si Naru-chan él es tu padre, pero tou-san se va a alejar porque tiene algo importante que hacer no es así- dijo kushina con la última parte lleno de tanta dulzura que incluso liok se estremeció y eso que estaba al otro lado de la sala.

-si cierto, pero hablaremos más tarde si naruto- dijo un tembloroso kage a su hijo quien era ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor oh de como su madre parecía querer saltar a su padre y acabarlo ahí mismo.

-x-

 **Bueno, se que ah tomado su tiempo, losiento si tarde tanto pero mi vida personal ah estado dando vueltas como no tienen idea y mis estudis de cocinero tampoco ayudan y menos ayudo los temblores recientes (a mi apenas me afectaron pero mi familia estaba residiendo en el epicentro de los temblores así que ando preocupado pero mejore al descubrir que nada malo había sucedido) quisiera dar las gracias tanto a Vemtuz y por sobre todo a Curious Kitsune654 por tomarse la molestia de contactar con uno, sinceramente asido difícil en estos días pero crean cuando digo que volveré y seguiré escribiendo me tomara mi tiempo y quiero que recuerden(oh que sepan) que me eh jurado a mismo a completar estas historias, sin nada mas que decir me despido ja ne.**

 **8/26/2018**

 **1:47 am**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de empezar el capítulo me gustaría mencionar que fueron oh son tiempos difíciles para mi y no lo quiero decir como una excusa, lo digo de verdad para aquellos que viven en Venezuela entenderán el por que y si ven noticias relacionadas con el país entenderán levemente. Con los apagones los problemas políticos que hacen oh generan problemas en las calles (no menciono a nadie o culpo a alguno) y mis problemas con mis estudios de cocinero cancelados (no quiero hablar de eso aquí es muy personal), y que hace tan solo unos días un pariente mío sufrió un accidente automovilístico solo bajo más mis ánimos.**

 **Mi pariente se salvó y estoy muy agradecido con eso, el apoyo de mis compañeros de trabajo también ayudo y al final fue a principios de este mes que me llego una notificación de un lector por privado quien mencionó que le gustaba la historia actual, en ese mismo instante solo pude reírme porque ese mismo día me sentía fatal, aquel mensaje fue simple no decía nada especial pero ese mensaje me subió los ánimos mucho.**

 **Así que después de unos arduos días de decir que hacer y aclarar mis pensamientos, decidí seguir con mis historias ahora con mucho mejor animo que antes asique aquí estamos, con todo dicho y hecho los dejo con el capítulo, ah si antes de que se me olvide apenas salga este capítulo estaré trabajando en mis otras series publicadas, así que esperen una publicación masiva en mis otras historias en lo que va de semana.**

-relleno-

- _mas relleno-_

 **-Super relleno-**

 **-** _ **Relleno Infinito-**_

-les decimos, ya llevan horas así- dijo drako quien había salido del cuerpo de liok para ver la escena actual. Jiraiya había tratado acercarse al pequeño naruto para impresionar al pequeño, solo para que le saliera por la culata ya que kushina lo descubrió y lo amarro con sus cadenas para empezarlo a usar como un yoyo.

-tu crees pensé dejarlo sufrir un poco más ya sabes por ser mal padrino- comento loki a drako, quien había hecho señales a los demás ocupantes para que se sentaran.

-por muy divertido que es ver como tratan a jiraiya, es hora de continuar- comento drako.

-si por muy divertido que sea quiero saber que le pasara a naruto- comento tsunade a los demás quienes caminaron a las sillas.

-si bueno con respecto a eso necesito hacer unas mejoras a la sala- comento el ser dimensional.

-¡que por qué!- grito tsunade junto con el resto del grupo.

-digamos, ustedes no saben moderarse en mi lugar saben- dijo señalando a la toda la sala en referencia a los cráteres oh baches ubicados en diferentes partes del lugar.

-cuando castiguen a alguien modérense- dijo drako viendo las reacciones de los ninjas.

-si bueno pensamos, que este lugar era- comenzó sakura solo para ser interrumpida por los dueños del lugar.

-indestructible- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-este lugar es todo menos indestructible- comento liok

-Bien tendremos, más cuidado- comento tsunade.

-guardaba esto solo para las partidas de Play pero bueno será- sin más que decir levanto los brazos para que el suelo empezara a quebrarse una vez que todo se fue solo quedaba negro, paredes y piso se habían ido solo quedaban los asientos, curiosamente todos aun podían verse como si fuera pleno día.

-aah, genial tiempo que no hacía eso, bueno quien es el siguiente en leer- dijo drako

 **-** yo lo are- dijo minato mientras el libro volaba hacia sus manos, al momento que tocaron sus manos la sala empezó a brillar y convertirse en una sala de un palacio oh en este caso un comedor, en ella se podían ver a varias personas sentadas entre las cuales pudieron reconocer a naruto.

-wow, esto es increíble podemos tocarlo- dijo tsunade un poco esperanzada de poder tocar al rubio otra vez y si se fijaran bien Hinata llevaba las mismas esperanzas que tsunade si no un poco mas.

-no, pueden parecer reales pero las personas que ven son solo ilusiones- dijo liok bruscamente mirando hacia Hinata específicamente.

-por mucho que lo intenten no son mas que meras ilusiones que no responderán por mucho que les hablen y no chouji la comida que ves no es real- termino de hablar liok para ver a chouji a centímetros de la comida.

-muy bien por qué tanta brusquedad con Hinata- dijo sakura notando ya la hostilidad poco común del tipo de cabello largo hacia la pobre hyuuga.

-iré directo al grano, no me agrada la chica- dijo drako mientras desaparecía por una de las puertas del lugar.

-que le pasa- dijo ino.

-dejémoslo con que ni a el ni a mi nos agrada Hinata y si de verdad les importa ella no la dejaran ver este capítulo- dijo liok de forma natural al ver como las expresiones de varios presentes cambiaban. Todos se sentaron en sus sillas correspondientes mientras minato se sentaba al lado de su esposa quien estaba jugando con su pequeño hijo quien parecía no prestarle atención a todo lo demás excepto a kushina, algo a saber era que kushina si era una persona multi tareas ella puede jugar con naruto y escuchar la historia al mismo tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba de reojo la amenaza estaba clara.

-antes de empezar quiero saber sobre los ninjas de los que hablaste- dijo tsunade cortando así la breve emoción de todos para ser emplazados por curiosidad y un poco de miedo.

-así sobre ellos que quieres saber- dijo liok a la hokage rubia.

-donde están actualmente esos ninjas y como es que naruto y sasuke serian de aquel calibre- pregunto la senju directamente así evitando cualquier otra sub-pregunta innecesaria.

-directo al grano no, bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas uno de ellos actualmente se dirige a algún lugar de kumo asiendo quien sabe que, el otro esta actualmente sellado en la luna y los otros bueno perdidos por el espacio- respondió simplemente el chico.

-¡NO ME JODAS CHICO!- grito la senju enojada por la ambigüedad de su respuesta y lo estúpida que sonaba, ¿el espacio? ¿la luna? este chico se había vuelto loco.

-su pongo que por tu reacción no me crees, no te culpo por ello pero deberías tener cuidado a quien le gritas- antes de que tsunade si quiera pudiera responder sintió que era empujada al suelo por un peso increíble, trato de levantarse solo para descubrir que no podía, todos los demás estaban en una situación igual a excepción de kushina y naruto quienes miraban a todos de manera confusa, volteando su mirada al chico solo lo descubrió mirándola de con los ojos muertos sin signos de expresión o emoción de ellos.

-si yo quisiera podría borrarte de la propia existencia con un parpadeo así que quiero que sepas eso entendido, lo que digo es la pura verdad- remarco el chico solo para recibir un gruñido de la mujer después de eso tan rápido como llego la presión se fue.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar se escuchó un chasquido seguido de la aparición repentina de tres figuras, cuando todos las pudieron ver correctamente quedaron sorprendidos por las apariencias de cada uno en específico la de la mujer.

-estos tres son los seres que deberían llegar a la tierra en unos años bueno los dos machos y la mujer esta sellada en la luna- dijo liok sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-pero-pero como es esto posible- dijo tsunade mientras se acercaba a la figara femenina mientras estudia su apariencia siendo lo mas destacado los ojos Byakugan junto con lo que parecía un tercer ojo con la fusión del rinnegan y el sharingan en uno solo ah y faltaba mencionar el par de cuernos en su cabeza.

-el ego humano los hace creer que son la única raza con vida en el planeta eso es lo que pasa- dijo chasqueando los dedos mientras las figuras desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

-espera dijiste que ellos vendrán- pregunto kakashi un poco alarmado por esa parte.

-honestamente ellos tendrían que venir, pero sin naruto en la ecuación es difícil saber- dijo en un tono aburrido.

-bien dejare eso para más tarde ahora lo que quiero saber es como naruto y sasuke llegarían a tal nivel de poder- pregunto tsunade temiendo la respuesta que se le pudiera dar, pero si de alguna forma pudieran imitar la forma de obtención de poder, podrían resistir la llegada de aquellos tipos, algo que ya de por si tenía a todo el mundo al borde.

Liok los miro desde su asiento notando como los ninjas mas experimentados esperaban la respuesta de él, los más jóvenes mientras que también parecían preocupados parecían tener sus prioridades en otros lugares, chasqueando otra ves sus dedos aparecieron dos figuras al frente suyo siendo un chico de cabellos negro y ropas blancas acompañado de otro chico de cabellos marrones también en ropas blancas y una venda en su frente que evitaba que su cabello callera al frente suyo.

-quienes son ellos- pregunto shikamaru siendo el primero en reaccionar a la aparición de estas figuras.

-oye fíjate en los ojos del chico de cabellos oscuros- dijo ino a su compañero de equipo quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo, esto no pasó desapercibido de los demás quienes siguieron su mirada hasta darse cuenta de lo que miraban.

-sharingan- respondió kakashi viendo al chico quien parecía también estar viéndolos con sus ojos.

-quien en nombre de todo kami son ellos- pregunto un exasperado kiba al dueño del lugar quien en estos momentos parecía estar en el mejor momento de su vida.

-ellos son los hermanos Indra y Ashura otsutsuki, oh como se llamaron después cada uno, Indra Uchiha y Ashura Senju los creadores originales de su respectivo clan- soltó la bomba encima de los ninjas quienes no esperaban tal respuesta, siendo tsunade la que no pudo con más información y cayó al suelo como si ya estuviera cansada de todo y quien no lo estaría con todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente.

-espera un momento estas diciendo que tanto el senju como el uchiha provienen de un par de hermanos, pero que tiene que ver con las habilidades de naruto y sasuke- dijo kurenai siendo la primera en recuperar sus palabras.

-si en primer lugar esta información no es tan importante- respondió liok para ser interrumpido por el sapo sabio.

-¡no tan importante! Esto cambia la perspectiva de todo lo que sabíamos entre los senjus y uchihas- grito jiraiya el mismo ni siquiera sabía cómo tocar esto, dos de los clanes más importantes de konoha que fueron rivales por décadas y quien sabe por cuantos años mas en realidad provienen de la misma familia.

-si bueno nos desviamos del tema- dijo liok con simpleza, antes de que si quiera pudieran responder las figuras empezaron a moverse para pelear entre ellas.

-que están haciendo- pregunto sakura un poco consternada por el cambio repentino de las figuras.

-te están contando una historia- respondió liok a la haruno, quien volteo a verlo antes de que señalara la pelea.

-ellos dos empezaron una discusión, por quien guiaría a la humanidad a alcanzar la paz en algún momento de todo eso las cosas se salieron de control y empezaron a pelear por como se Devia dirigir si por fuerza oh por entendimiento, al final de sus vidas la lucha quedo inconclusa y la pelea quedo entre sus descendientes quienes siguieron la pelea, pero con el pasar de los años cada uno olvido la razón del inicio de esta.

-mira es una gran clase de historia, pero esto no explica lo naruto y sasuke- dijo tsunade habiéndose recuperado del shock anterior y que tenía que ver la parte de guiar a la humanidad con esto.

-a eso voy- dijo calmando a la gente.

-debido a los fuertes deseos de cada uno de seguir sus luchas el chakra y espíritu de cada uno se separo de sus cuerpos empezando a reencarnar en sus propios descendientes para seguir la pelea- liok comento mientras todos tenían los ojos abiertos antes de fijarse en las figuras quienes seguían en su pelea pero por cada golpe o bloqueo las dos figuras cambian su apariencia abecés eran niños pequeños hasta viejos adultos eh incluso mujeres los que estaban peleando, hasta que se detuvieron en un par de figuras que les quitaron el aliento a todos en la habitación ya que estos eran.

-naruto y sasuke- respondió sakura viendo a dos figuras de dos niños de 12 años golpeándose brutalmente cada uno con una apariencia más aterradora o igual que el otro, siendo naruto cubierto por un manto de chakra kyuubi nivel uno y sasuke en su sello maldito nivel dos.

-me estas diciendo que esos mocosos eran ellos- pregunto una temblorosa tsunade.

-si, cuando sus mentes y cuerpo estuvieran listos ellos accederían a un nuevo nivel, chakra tanto de ashura eh indra se uniría completamente a ellos llevándolos a niveles insospechados, pero con naruto fuera de la ecuación es casi cien por ciento probable de que no pase- terminó simplemente.

-esto es mucha información- dijo minato masajeándose la cabeza, esto le daría una gran migraña… ¿los muertos pueden tener migraña?

-sé que ahora mismo deben tener una gran cantidad de preguntas, pero déjenlas para el final de este capítulo ok- dijo liok para calmar un poco a los presentes, minato entendiendo la situación decidió empezar la lectura.

 **-Capítulo 5-**

 **"¿Así que esto es una prisión que contiene algo extraño de un monstruo fantasma? ¿Y eso te hizo a todos malvado y esas cosas?" Preguntó Naruto mientras sostenía el anillo que recogió cerca de su cara. Estaba sentado en una gran mesa cargada con una variedad de diferentes alimentos deliciosos y bebidas en las que sus compañeros estaban cavando alegremente.**

-a ver me esta diciendo que hay un ser sellado en ese anillo y que lo estuvo controlando… suena a una copia muy mala de los jinchurikis- dijo jiaiya después de escuchar las palabras de naruto.

-si en eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo tsunade viendo el anillo de cerca.

-si bueno, pero a diferencia de los jinchurikis ellos no tienen que lidiar 24/7 con un ser que los puede borrar en dos segundos- corto abruptamente liok a los demás quienes se callaron por lo incomodo que sonó lo último (aun que liok se guardó la información de que si podían no quería más preguntas hasta más adelante).

 **"Un Shushu sí, al igual que la espada de Iop". El hombre al que había estado aporreando durante aproximadamente una hora, Wagnar como se había presentado a sí mismo, dijo con una actitud avergonzada y deprimida mientras colocaba una bandeja de murciélagos asados** **sobre la mesa antes de se** **ñ** **alar a Dally mientras usaba esa espada para lanzar un pedazo de jam** **ó** **n.** **"Y yo soy ... era su guardi** **á** **n".** **Se corrigi** **ó** **a s** **í** **mismo con un suspiro.**

-bueno todos cometemos errores- dijo kiba ante la actitud del tipo.

-si pero si ese error es terminar siendo poseído, por un artilugio que domina las mentes y cuerpos de las personas… creo que deberías reconsiderar bien tu puesto de guardián- termino kurenai a su viejo alumno.

-kurenai-sensei no creo que allá que ser tan dura en ese aspecto- empezó Ino solo para ser interrumpida por kakashi.

-ella tiene razón Ino, si tu fuiste elegido para ser el protector de un anillo así, es por una razón además si paso una vez lo mas seguro es que pasara una segunda vez- termino kakashi, puede sonar mal pero es la verdad si fallaste una vez protegiendo un objeto de invaluable valor seguro pasara una segunda vez, el había visto eso suficientes veces para saber que la mejor opción sería cambiar de guardián.

 **"Oye, puedes recuperarlo si quieres. No tengo ningún uso para eso". Dijo Naruto mientras extendía su mano hacia el hombre, ignorando el bufido indignado del anillo mientras lo hacía.**

-un poco sensible no crees- comento con una leve carcajada el sabio sapo a la reacción del anillo.

-bueno yo también me sentiría indignada si me trataran así ttebbane- dijo kushina mientras jugaba con el cabello de su hijo.

-recuerdo una vez que le di mi papeleo a shizune actuó de la misma forma- dijo la rubia kage mientras bebía sake directamente de la botella.

-por que será- dijo un tímido minato imaginando la situación.

-tsunade-sama- declaro shizune declaro enojada al ser comparada con un… anillo.

-losiento, losiento ven tomemos para olvidar esa mala experiencia- no quería a shizune le diera por multiplicar su papeleo cuando volvieran y más aún si le quitaba el sake.

 **"No, no puedo", dijo Wagnar sacudiendo mientras empujaba la mano hacia atrás. "En el momento en que dejo que las melosas palabras de Shadofang me afecten, perdí todo derecho a ser tu guardián".**

-bueno mira, hay que tenerlos bien puestos para admitir algo de ese calibre- comento tsunade.

\- ¿por qué dice eso sensei? - sakura a su maestra.

-sakura eres mi alumna y literalmente mi asistente al momento de operar a una persona, deberías saber mejor que nadie que cuando los ninjas sean médicos o de campo incluso de los investigadores, siempre que se equivocan nunca lo van a admitir libremente, siempre hay que darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez hasta que suelten la sopa- termino la kage a su alumna quien se había olvidado de aquel detalle.

-si eso siempre asido un problema incluso durante mi corto tiempo como kage tuve que "convencer" ah algunas de los ninjas a que dijeran el informe de misión correctamente y no su versión alterada- dijo minato masajeándose la frente ante aquellos recuerdos.

-y como uno se da cuenta de eso en los informes- pregunto chouji ya que para los shinobis mentir era el pan de cada día y darse cuenta de quien miente y quien no, es un poco difícil.

-no nos elijen como kages solo por que tengamos un poder absurdamente grande, también tienes que saber notar cosas pequeñas como tics nerviosos- termino tsunade al akimichi quien ahora entendía correctamente la situación.

 **"No se apiade de su ayuda, sino de la bestia de ush". Dijo Dally con la boca llena de comida, ganando un golpe en la cabeza tanto de Eva como de Amalia.**

-serán descendientes de los akimichi- dijo ino a shikamaru quien entendió a que se refería su compañera de equipo.

-lo dudo, pero al menos los akimichi, tienen la decencia de disculparse al hablar con la comida en la boca- termino el nara mientras su amigo chouji parecía feliz ante ese comentario.

 **Tomando un momento para traducir lo que el Iop dijo en su cabeza, Wagnar sonrió en reconocimiento, pero negó con la cabeza. "El estímulo es amable de tu parte, pero ya acepté la pérdida de mi estado. Además, dudo que incluso me dejara abusar de ella".**

 **"Lo tienes claro, maldito tonto". Dijo Shadofang con dureza mientras su cara de tinta aparecía en la gema para fulminarlo con la mirada. "Fuiste derrotado mientras usabas mi fuerza con absoluta facilidad. ¿Por qué querría ser usado por un debilucho como tú?"**

-y la arrogancia no se pierde eh- neji estaba gratamente sorprendido cuando esas palabras salieron de el, bueno también porque en un momento dado el también tenia la actitud de ese shushu en un momento de su vida.

 **"¿Y qué? ¿Crees que me levantaré y te pondré después de ver lo que le hiciste?" Preguntó Naruto con una ceja levantada cuando la cara se giró para mirarlo.**

 **-** es como tentar a la suerte- dijo sakura aun que si ella se ponía a pensar el naruto de doce años tal ves si se hubiera puesto el anillo… tal vez.

-yo no me pondría eso por mucho que combinara con mis ropas- dijo ino en un tono que daba a entender que no lo gustaba incluso si fuera una joya.

-yo lo sellaría- comento jiraiya secundo por kushina y minato.

-¡yo solo le mostraría las llamas de la juventud!- proclamo guy con un espíritu…¿juvenil?, seguido de lee quien proclamo algo sobre enseñar los buenas caminos al anillo tan antijuvenil.

-yo lo tiraría a la bóveda kage y que se pudra ahí- comento desinteresadamente tsunade sabiendo muy bien cómo era la bóveda, muchos sellos que variaban desde detección animal a atmosférica nadie podía meterse ahí sin que alguien lo supiera… espera esa bóveda estaba en la torre… a bueno siempre se podía crear otra y mejor… espera jiaiya está muerto…mierda, espera tal vez pueda pedir prestado a jiraiya para hacer otra bóveda bueno ya vera cuando acabe el capítulo.

 **"Oh, ¿qué pasa, cariño? Me estaba divirtiendo un poco con ese debilucho, es terriblemente aburrido estar metido en esto que sabes. Prometo portarme bien contigo". Dijo con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora que hubiera hecho que Naruto se relajara ... si no hubiera sido tan denso como el diamante cuando se trataba de cualquier forma o forma de flirteo.**

-es… es enserio- pregunto ino a sakura quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-siempre pensé que sabia ya que siempre me invitaba a citas- respondió la peli-rosa.

-jiaiya tu no…- empezó tsunade con dudas ya que había esperado que estar unos años con el sabio sapo se le pegara algo de su… actitud.

-aaaah, deberías haberlo visto cundo estábamos en un burdel me reuní con uno de mis contactos, las mujeres sele lanzaban encima y el pensaba que solo querían ser su amigo al final de aquella reunión yo Sali sorprendido y mortificado de como no podía entender las directas, casi que gritaban las chicas, si no fuera por su aptitud para hacer amigos en todos lados el no hubiera salido en una sola pieza- dijo con mortificación el sabio sapo el sabia lo duro que era infancia de naruto pero hay cosas que simplemente no se podían pasar por alto.

-no cuestionare el porque te reuniste en un burdel, pero es un poco preocupante aquello- tsunade sabia de muy buena mano que existen personas que no son capaces de entender ciertas cosas claro, ella sabía que naruto no era… bateando para el otro equipo porque ella había visto la primera vez cuando se reunieron como el miraba sus pechos y quien no, era un preadolescente en crecimiento y no dijo nada por que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, eso no quiere decir que no le daría un buen coscorrón cuando lo mereciera.

Jiaiya sintió un frio recorre su columna y volteando a su izquierda pudo ver como kushina le mandaba la peor mirada de muerte posible el mensaje estaba claro "tu vas a morir" honestamente ahora empezaba a recordad por que ya no espiaba las aguas termales de konoha cuando kushina estaba viva.

 **"Te estoy poniendo en un pergamino". Dijo sin rodeos mientras buscaba en su bolsa de cadera y sacaba dicho artículo.**

 **"Poniéndome en un ¿qué?" Shadofang parloteó en confusión cuando Naruto desenrolló el pergamino, sacó un pincel y tinta, y comenzó a dibujar una serie de símbolos complejos. Cuando terminó, la rubia puso el anillo en el medio. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es thi-" * Poof ***

-la vieja confiable, nada como sellar algo en un pergamino- dijo jiariya olvidando el miedo de hace unos segundos.

-aún recuerdo cuando selle mi primer kunai- dijo minato con nostalgia recordar aquellos días en los que iniciaba en el arte del sellado.

-si fue después de que el primer intento te explotara en toda la cara ttebane- comento una divertida kushina recordando esos tiempos en el que ella le enseñaba a minato como sellar.

-n-n-no fue así y lo sabes- dijo minato en defensa tenía una reputación que mantener.

-si lo recuerdo muy bien, porque apenas aplicaste chakra estallo y te mando al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento- dijo una sonriente kushina mientras usaba su pierna para hacer saltar a naruto quien se estaba riendo de la interacción entre sus padres.

Minato estaba avergonzado de que le recordaran esos fallos y mas aun cuando su sensei se estaba riendo junto con tsunade, su alumno parecía querer salir en su rescate pero al parecer no sabia que decir y la generación de su hijo simple mente parecía sorprendida de que el gran cuarto hokage se explotara con los sellos.

-espera naruto sabe usar los sellos, por que nunca nos dijo o lo demostró- comento sakura.

-mi niña un nija nunca debe mostrar todas sus cartas incluso si es ante los aliados- dijo jiraiya mientras seguía bebiendo con tsunade, el tampoco iba a comentar que mientras naruto sabia del sellado no era un maestro en este.

-pero es naruto el nunca oculta nada- dijo sakura como afirmando un hecho común.

-estas segura de eso sakura- dijo tsunade con un aire misterioso que lanzo a su aprendiz en un bucle, mientras kakashi podía estar de acuerdo con tsunade un ninja incluso entre aliados no se revelan todo.

 **Wagnar se quedó boquiabierto al ver que el peligroso Shushu desaparecía en una nube de humo antes de que Naruto enrollara el rollo y lo guardara. "Problema resuelto, ahora es el momento de conseguir algo de comer".**

 **"¿Qué ... qué le pasó a Shadofang?" Preguntó el 'ex' guardián mientras miraba confundido.**

-si yo también estaría confundido si eso pasara- comento neji mas para si mismo que para los demás. Sin saberlo los demás presentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **"La selló en un rollo de almacenamiento. Dijiste un chuchu ..." "Shushu", "Shushu podía poseer cualquier cosa que estuviera viva, así que lo coloqué donde nada que pueda ser poseído podría alcanzarlo". Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a servirse a sí mismo. Por lo que él sabía, nadie más que él sabía cómo operar sus rollos de sellado ahora, e incluso si alguien intentaba descifrarlos, puso un simple disparador de autodestrucción en Shadofang de que Jiraiya le había enseñado documentos importantes.**

-anda mira que si le enseñaste algo importante- dijo tsnuade mirando a jiraiya quien parecía insultado.

-oye que no le enseñara técnicas asesinas no significa que no le enseñara cosas que le salvarían la vida en territorio especifico- dijo medio insultado el mismo le había enseñado a perfeccionar su nivel de supervivencia es mas le había enseñado a manejar su red de espías…. Hablando de eso tenia que dejar un mensaje para los sapos para que le enseñaran a tsunade a cómo manejarlo ahora que naruto ya no estaba para el dirigirla.

-y tu ¿que nivel crees que es?- pregunto una muy interesada kushina al sabio sapo, quien puso una pose reflexiva tomando muy enserio aquella pregunta.

-no es un nivel 10 eso te lo aseguro, pero avanzo por los primeros 4 niveles con gran rapidez ahora es cuestión de el mejorar por sí mismo- dijo el sabio a la esposa de su alumno quien parecía muy satisfecha por eso.

-no entiendo, que es tan importante sobre esos niveles- comento kiba el no conocía a profundidad el fuinjutsu solo sabía lo más básico y de algunas cosas que podía hacer.

-esa es la cuestión, yo uso mucho fuinjutsu pero de nivel básico y uno que otro mas elevado en mis rollos pero no eh indagado mucho en eso- comento tenten al ponerse a pensar sobre el arte del sellado.

-… estamos seguros de que esta generación es mejor que nosotros- cuestiono jiraiya a su tsunade quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-no las podemos pegar todas- dijo simplemente al hacer alusión a que no podían esperar que los chicos se interesaran por un estilo ninja muy útil y muy peligroso al mismo tiempo.

-bueno es bastante simple, el sellado ayudo a crear la técnica "definitiva" de mi "querido" esposo- dijo kushina a los demás mientras jugaba con naruto quien simplemente le gustaba pasar el rato con su madre.

-no por favor no empecemos de nuevo- dijo con un poco de vergüenza al recordar cómo se hizo la técnica del hiraishin las notas del segundo y las mejoras con ayuda de kushina y un montón de prueba y error.

-pero me siento feliz de que Naru-chan pasara los primeros 4 niveles tan rápido- dijo una soñadora kushina imaginando que podría lograr su hijo en ese ámbito con su ayuda y no la del sabio sapo.

-que están complicado sobre el fuinjutsu- pregunto con total curiosidad lee a los maestros en el arte.

-ponlo de esta manera yo soy nive en fuinjutsu y eso porque llevo años estudiándolo y porque tuve a minato sensei y a kushina- dijo kakashi al estudiante de su "rival", quien parecía impresionado por aquel detalle.

-espera eso quiere decir que si naruto esta a nivel 4 del arte del sellado es casi tan bueno como tu en este- pregunto una incrédula tente al copy ninja.

-yo no diría igual de bueno, los uzumaki siempre han sido buenos en los sellos algo de lo que no estoy seguro del porque si tenemos en cuenta como son las actitudes de algunos de ellos- termino el sensei del equipo siete para tratar de esquivar un golpe de kushina y quiero resaltar la palabra tratar porque no pudo(como lo hizo sin tumbar a mini-naruto en el proceso es un misterio).

-en resumidas cuentas, naruto es naturalmente bueno hacia el arte del sellado pero el prefiere los puños sobre esto… maldito niño que no sabe apreciar tal arte- comento un malhumorado jiaiya, ya que a el le había tomado casi una década pasar de los primeros 4 niveles y este niño los paso en solo medio año.

Todos los demás chicos no sabían que pensar exactamente sobre esta revelación un poco sorprendente, así que siguieron con la historia para despejar algunas dudas con las dudas actuales.

 **Un pequeño error y ese anillo quedaría atrapado dentro de su propia dimensión de bolsillo personal por el resto de la eternidad.**

-bueno… si eres un maestro de toda el arte tal vez, tan solo tal vez puedes sacar ese anillo, pero lo dudo mucho ya que no hay maestros de fuinjutsu en esa era- comento kushina distraídamente mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño rubio.

Jiraiya pudo estar de acuerdo con el ella el mismo sabía que había una probabilidad de una a un millón de sacar ese anillo del vacío, pero era imposible sin un maestro en el arte y el mismo no era uno por mucho que otros lo dijeran, que el fuera un gran experto en la materia era otra cosa, pero estaba muy lejos de ser un maestro en algo que todo un clan perfecciono durante siglos.

 **"Ah, una idea inteligente", dijo Wagnar con una leve sonrisa antes de ponerse rápidamente serio. "Pero ten cuidado, la influencia de un Shushu no se contiene tan fácilmente".**

 **"¿Cuándo es algo fácil?" Preguntó Naruto retóricamente con un movimiento de sus ojos antes de comer su comida.**

-nunca es fácil- dijeron todos los ninjas mayores junto con shikamaru y neji.

 **"Una pregunta tan antigua como el tiempo en sí misma". Ruel dijo después de derribar una jarra entera de sidra Api.**

 **-** brindo por eso- dijo tsunade seguido de jiraiya y los otros ninjas adultos.

 **"Por una vez, aceptamos que eres el codicioso y viejo Anutrof". Eva dijo, riéndose cuando el viejo se hundió en su asiento mientras refunfuñaba sobre "no respeto de los jóvenes". Una vez que se calmó un poco, terminó los últimos bocados que quedaban en su plato y se puso de pie. "Hablando de esos rollos tuyos, realmente deberíamos comenzar a empacar algunos suministros y me gustaría que estén en un lugar que ciertas personas no puedan alcanzar". Mientras hablaba, Eva envió algunas miradas no tan discretas a Ruel, Dally y Yugo, que sonrieron tímidamente o silbaron inocentemente. "¿Te importa ayudarme?"**

 **-** si tan solo funcionara con chouji- dijo ino ignorando el grito ofendido de su compañero de equipo, las risas se pudieron escuchar en el salón, pero si te fijabas bien chouji no parecía ofendido por el comentario solo levemente molesto.

 **"No hay problema." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que Eva compartió mientras se levantaba con su plato en la mano. "Dirige el camino". Asintiendo con la cabeza, Eva se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida más cercana con su compañero rubio a remolque. Cuando la pareja se fue, ninguno notó la sonrisa de Cheshire que de repente apareció en la cara de Ruel, aunque cierta princesa sadidiana sí lo hizo.**

 **-** oh kami esto se está volviendo muy problemático- dijo el nara conociendo esa sonrisa donde fuera, sin saberlo kushina también conocía esa sonrisa y estaba más que ansiosa para saber el resultado de esto.

-me parece raro que de todos los tiempos ahora se de cuenta de las acciones ruel- dijo ino ignorando el anterior comentario de shikamaru.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo- comento kurenai a la yamanaka quien pareció aceptar la respuesta de buena manera, por otro lado los demás no estaban tan seguros de eso.

 **"¿Qué estás tan feliz con Ruel? Pensé que te molestaría que no puedas atiborrarte como siempre". Amalia dijo, sus ojos entrecerrándose en sospecha mientras se inclinaba más cerca de él.**

 **"Oh, no es nada, simplemente disfruta del floreciente amor joven". Dijo con un gesto de su mano, riéndose internamente por la expresión de asombro de Amalia. Al mismo tiempo, Dally, que estaba jugando con una botella de sidra cuando Ruel habló, hizo una escupida que cubría la mitad de la mesa, Yugo y Wagnar.**

Las reacciones de todos los presentes fueron mas o menos las mismas siendo tsunade quien le escupía el sake a jiraiya y kakashi, kurenai se salvó junto con guy ya que estaban en dirección opuesta a la de tsunade.

Por otro lado las reacciones de los jóvenes (en especial cierta hyuuga), chouji se estaba atragantando con su comida shikamaru solo dio un "problemático" y trato de dormir durante el escándalo, ino tenía estrellas en los ojos ante tal chisme el héroe de konoha con una elfo guerrera oh el drama, kiba estaba despotricando sobre rubios idiotas, shino no mostro señal alguna de estar sorprendido oh interesado… ¿este tipo siquiera tiene emociones? Los mas interesantes fueron lee y guy quienes gritaban sobre el amor juvenil, tenten no sabia que expresar ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo con el rubio aparte la vida romántica de cada uno era personal, neji junto con sakura solo parecían mirar a Hinata quien en estos momentos parecía mirar a la nada sin siquiera mostrar emoción a través de sus ojos.

Kurenai también vio esto y no supo como ayudar a su alumna en esto, sabia que había una probabilidad muy alta de que el chico rubio se interesara en otra chica, que no fuera Hinata sumarle el factor de que la pobre chica no podía hablar bien frente al rubio, oh los desmayos no ayudaban en nada.

-oooh no sabía que ruel tenía una vena bromista en el- comento kushina siendo de los pocos que capto el significado de lo que ruel dijo.

-es-es-espera broma- comento sakura algo aliviada sobre eso no quería que la pobre Hinata se rompiera en este lugar pero si la madre del rubio pudo decir que era una broma debía ser verdad.

-desde lejos se notaba que era una broma, siempre que naruto planeaba algo grande ponía ese tipo de sonrisa- comento un perezoso shikamaru a los demás quienes parecieron relajarse al saber esto y sin que lo supieran relajando visiblemente a la heredera hyuuga.

 **"¿¡QUÉ!?" Sadidan y Iop gritaron sincronizados mientras se ponían de pie en la cara de Ruel.**

 **"¿No me digas que tú tampoco lo ves?" Ruel preguntó con fingida sorpresa antes de negar con la cabeza. "Quiero decir, es tan obvio".**

-este tipo es maldad pura cuando se lo propone- comento kiba.

-mas bien me preocupa lo que vayan a hacer los dos al enterarse de su broma oh peor si se la terminan creyendo- dijo ino viendo el posible resultado con un ruel medio muerto en el piso pero seguro se lo merecía tal chisme y siendo falso aaaah el dolor.

-no se, me parece que harían una linda pareja- comento despreocupadamente kushina sin notar como los ojos de Hinata se fijaban en ella antes de bajar la mirada levemente triste. **(1)**

 **"¿De qué estás hablando?! / ¡¿Naruto y Eva están juntas ?!" Ambos preguntaron / Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras un Yugo todavía empapado se metía entre ellos con una expresión curiosa.**

 **Suspirando dramáticamente, la sonrisa de Ruel se ensanchó un poco antes de hablar. "Piénsalo, nuestro pequeño Evangeline es secuestrado por el horrible villano, sin ánimo de ofender", le dijo a Wagnar, quien se despidió con la mano, "Naruto entra y la salva sola, y al día siguiente de repente se le ocurre una excusa estar a solas con él ".**

-bueno cuando lo pones así…- empezó ino solo para que sakura le tapara la boca y señalara levemente a la heredera hyuuga quien miraba a ruel con una mirada indescifrable.

-lo dudo mucho, Evangeline no parece ser ese tipo de chicas que se enamoran por algo tan simple como eso- comento kurenai aclarando el asunto y relajando a Hinata.

-estoy de acuerdo con kurenai, eso es algo de niños- comento la kage mientras miraba la escena frente a ella.

-no se, funciono conmigo y con minato- dijo kushina mientras recordaba cómo se había enamorado de su esposo, hablando de dicho hombre el estaba mirando a kushina como esperando una señal de permiso, viendo esto kushina decidió que por ahora dejaría que minato se acercara a ella y a su hijo, con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza permitió que minato se sentara con ella y naruto este último parecía feliz de pasar tiempo con sus padres.

-ojalá el romance funcionara de esa manera- comento una abatida shizune mientras su maestra le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda entendiendo levemente su punto, viajar por todo el país durante años no permitía tiempo para algo como el amor es mas siempre terminaba siendo cuidada por su aprendiz o escapando de los cobradores, tal vez ya era hora de darle algo de compensación a su primera alumna por todos esos años de lealtad y servicio.

-bueno no todos podemos conseguir un romance de en sueño- dijo sakura como tratando de expresar un punto solo para que los chicos de su generación la miraran de manera extraña, solo duro unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡lo mío con sasuke-kun es totalmente diferente- esto no pareció convencer a los chicos ni a su maestra quien parecía mirarla desde la otra mesa.

-simplemente tienen envidia- dijo una presumida kushina mientras ignoraba el resplandor tanto de ino como de sakura eh ignorando a la deprimida Hinata.

 **Con cada palabra que pasaba por sus labios, una expresión de comprensión naciente y horror en el caso de Dally, cruzó las caras del trío. Ruel apenas había terminado de hablar antes de que Amalia y Dally corrieran hacia la dirección en que el dúo rubio se había ido, con Yugo literalmente arrastrado mientras estaba atrapado entre ellos.**

-siento tu dolor- comento tenten recordando las veces en que tanto su maestro como compañero de equipo la arrastraron durante su entrenamiento.

 **Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron completamente fuera de la vista, Ruel aplaudió con una sonrisa traviesa cruzando sus labios mientras se volvía hacia el buffet que aún estaba intacto. "** _ **je je, los retoños lo hacen demasiado fácil".**_ **Pensó mientras recogía una bandeja grande, la mitad de grande que él y de alguna manera metía todo en su bolsa pequeña antes de ir por otra.**

-puedo hacer eso- comentaron los tres maestros de fuinjutsu presentes, atrayendo la atención de cierto yamanaka.

-serían capaces de hacer un bolso con la capacidad absurda de almacenamiento- pregunto una ensoñadora ino a los tres muertos, oh las posibilidades.

-ppffff pedazo de pastel- comento kushina algo como el amplia miento de bolsos era algo básico para muchos usuarios experimentados del fuinjutsu.

-ustedes serian capaces de-¡NO!- ino no pudo terminar su petición por el repentino grito de shikamaru como de tsunade, uno porque no quería vivir por los resultados de un bolso de ese calibre y el otro porque no quería más problemas en su ya ajetreada oficina.

-tsk, aguafiestas-

 **Mientras esto sucedía, Wagnar observó con una expresión suave mientras se limpiaba la sidra de la cara.**

-pobre tipo teniendo que aguantar tales cosas en su propia casa- comento un simpático jiraiya entendiendo levemente al wagnar.

 **-Castle Supply Room-**

 **Sin darse cuenta de lo que Ruel acababa de desatar, nuestro protagonista bigotudo terminó de dibujar una serie de simples sellos de almacenamiento en un rollo fresco mientras Eva recogía varios alimentos y suministros y los colocaba en secciones específicas. Mientras trabajaban, la pareja llenó el silencio intercambiando historias de sus fechorías infantiles.**

 **"¿En serio graffitiste un monumento de montaña entera a plena luz del día?" Eva preguntó incrédula.**

-aaah si menos mal yo aun no era kage y no tenía que aguantar esas bromas- dijo una tranquila tsunade ignorando por completo a kakashi y kurenai quienes en cierto momento tuvieron que limpiar las bromas del rubio.

-no entiendo como no pudieron darse cuenta de eso- comento una divertida kushina a los demás presente viendo una pequeña foto del resultado de aquella broma (proporcionado por los dueños del lugar).

-todavía algunos shinobis siguen pensando como lo hizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que lo termino- dijo kakashi.

-es bastante simple si te pones a pensar, si tenemos en cuenta la posición del sol al amanecer y las ropas de naruto le proporcionan un camuflaje perfecto en los amaneceres y atardeceres, pero todavía no sé cómo hizo para moverse tan rápido entre las caras de los kages- argumento jiraiya con la duda en lo último pensado en voz alta.

-cuerdas- dijo el pequeño naruto al viejo sapo sorprendiendo a este y atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-quisieras explicarte querido- dijo kushina a su niño quien se ilumino como árbol de navidad al ver que tenía la atención de todo el mundo.

-bueno, mientras que es una broma para mas adelante siempre supe que sería difícil hacerlo, así que simple mente pensé que si colocaba cuerdas en lugares específicos y los utilizaba como impulso para moverme seria mucho mas fácil- termino el joven impresionando a los jóvenes y levemente a los adultos.

-donde estaba ese desempeño cuando tenias que estudiar- comento kakashi a la versión niño de su alumno, este simplemente le respondió sacando la lengua mientras se escondía detrás de su madre.

-eso esta mal Naru-chan, no debes pintar las caras de los kages anteriores- este comentario de kushina pareció sorprender a todos aquellos quienes la conocían ya que parecía raro que kushina mostrara tal grado de madures en ese aspecto, minato lo atribuyo al hecho de estar pasando tiempo con su hijo la estaba haciendo mas madura y reflexiva.

-es simplemente innecesario para que pintar unas caras de piedra cuando te puedes meter con el trato real y meterte con los clanes- continuo su diatriba hacia su hijo quien parecía estar iluminándose ante ese comentario y así matando la esperanza en aquellos quienes creían que kushina estaba creciendo y dándole unas grandes gotas de sudar a los jóvenes presentes.

-de tal palo tal astilla- dijo sakura seguido de un gruñido de reconocimiento de los demás.

 **"Mientras estoy vestido con una chaqueta de neón naranja brillante y pantalones cargo, demonios todavía tengo la chaqueta". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino que era apenas más grande que su meñique con adornos negros y anaranjados alrededor. Este era su pergamino más importante para él, ya que contenía casi todas sus posesiones más memorables y sentimentales que llevaba consigo a donde quiera que fuera.**

-¿es enserio?- pregunto sakura al sabio sapo quien asintió solemnemente.

-fue de los primeros sellos que hizo cuando aprendió a hacer sellos por si solo- jiraiya pudo estar de acuerdo con su estudiante en eso, el mismo durante un tiempo había hecho un pergamino igual y siempre lo revisaba cada vez que quería recordar por que luchaba y seguía hacia adelante, a veces simplemente lo revisaba por mero placer de recordar viejos tiempos.

-créeme sakura, algunos shinobis somos más sentimentales con ese tipo de cosas como por ejemplo tu primer bisturí y más cosas por el estilo- tsunade misma no quería meterse en ese tipo de recuerdos ya que ella misma tenia sus propias cosas, como la primera botella que había bebido con su novio.

 **Desenroscándolo lo suficiente como para revelar el primer sello dibujado sobre él, le aplicó una pequeña cantidad de chakra y luego apareció la chaqueta en sus brazos con una bocanada de humo. "No puedo creer que solía usar esto". Naruto se rió entre dientes con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras levantaba el abrigo para que Eva lo viera. Era similar a su top actual, aunque tenía un tono naranja mucho más brillante y gastado con azul en los hombros, un remolino rojo en la parte posterior, un cuello blanco esponjoso y gastado, y una borla blanca en el hombro derecho.**

-se ve cómodo- dijo kushina mientras miraba a naruto pequeño en su asiento quien parecía mirar la chaqueta con un brillo espectacular ante sus ojos.

-si, pero siento que mis ojos se quedaran ciegos si sigo viendo esa abominación a la moda- termino ino apartando la mira de la chaqueta.

-aun no puedo creer que de todas las cosas tuvo que comprar otra chaqueta del mismo color solo que de negro- dijo tsunade viendo a jiraiya quien simplemente aparto la vista nerviosamente.

 **Aunque todavía adoraba el color naranja, el rubio bigotudo poco a poco se dio cuenta de que su atuendo original de ninja era un poco 'excesivo' a medida que crecía y eventualmente terminó conformándose con el diseño más moderado que usaba cuando lo tenía. para obtener ropa nueva A pesar de que se negó a deshacerse de la chaqueta, ya que había sido el primer regalo que le habían dado y había estado con él a través de lo mejor y lo peor de su primera carrera ninja.**

-wow se dio cuenta de que era muy excesivo de con ese color…es una leve mejora si lo digo yo misma- dijo ino.

-¿quién le regalo la chaqueta?- pregunto tsunade a jiraiya.

-creo que el tercero, pero creo que el no esperaba que el usara eso como uniforme ninja- respondió jiraiya a su compañera de equipo.

-yo digo que se ve igual- dijo kiba seguido de un ladrido de akamaru… ¿dónde andaba ese perro?. (yo que soy el autor no se…hablando de animales ¿y el cerdo?)

-bueno, si lo comparas con antes es una gran mejora- dijo shino a su compañero.

 _-naruto-kun se ve bien con lo que sea-_ pensó la heredera hyuuga.

 **"Hm, no me parece tan malo". Eva dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando vio que se había acabado la ropa. "¿Puedo?" Ella preguntó con una mano extendida. Sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero rubio, Naruto asintió lentamente antes de entregársela tentativamente la chaqueta.**

-oye a mi no me dejaba ni tocarla- dijo kiba recordaba cuando quiso una vez probarse la ropa del rubio para ver que tan especial era para andarla usando tanto.

-si bueno yo tampoco dejaría que un chico tocara mi ropa… ahhh pero si fuera una sexy rubia elfo yo con mucho gusto- termino jiraiya elevando las cejas juguetonamente a los chicos quienes entendieron (a lee se le escapo por completo) y no pudieron negar eso. Jiraiya fue golpeado contra el piso por una tsunade levemente enojada.

-deja de tratar de corromper mas a estos niños de lo que ya están- termino la senju.

 **Pasó sus dedos a través de la tela suave pero duradera por un segundo, Eva luego giró el abrigo detrás de ella y se lo puso. Era un poco corto en las mangas y el estómago, pero aparte de eso, era un ajuste perfecto para el Cra.**

-sabes si remplazas el naranja por negro y el azul por dorado le queda de maravilla- comento ino mientas hacia una pose de pensamiento mientras inspeccionaba a la Ocra.

-no creo que se ajuste a ella ino- dijo sakura.

-no en realidad si le queda- comento kushina con un pequeño brillo malicioso que solo notaron minato y naruto pero este último no le presto mucha atención.

 **"Un poco brillante para mi gusto, pero por lo demás se ve bien". Ella dijo asintiendo antes de comenzar a quitarlo ...**

-¿no siente que algo va a pasar?- dijo casualmente shizune quien sorprendentemente fue recibida con varios asentimientos.

 **... justo cuando la puerta que estaba justo detrás de ella se abrió de golpe, golpeándola contra Naruto y enviándolos a ambos a la mesa que colapsó bajo el peso repentino cuando Amalia, Dally y Yugo entraron corriendo a la habitación.**

 **"Tienen que estar aquí. Esta es la última habitación para ... verificar ... ¡Oh, mi Sadida! ¡Volveremos más tarde!" Amalia gritó mientras veía bien la escena frente a ella antes de regresar rápidamente, empujando a los dos chicos con ella también. Eva estaba encima de Naruto con trozos de comida, tinta, pergamino y madera que los cubrían a los dos. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón de la gran locura de Amalia fue la visión de Eva con sus labios firmemente cerrados con las manos de la adolescente de Naruto y el whiskered tocando el pecho de su amiga de cuando instintivamente trató de atraparla.**

Como se podrán imaginar las reacciones del grupo fueron variopintas, siendo un jiriaya gritando a los cielos por su alumno creciendo a pasos agigantados, tsunade no pudo hacer nada por que estaba sorprendida(lo suficiente para ignorar a jiraiya un rato), una shizune igualmente sorprendida junto con los jounnis, siendo kakashi el que mostraba mas control sobre sus emociones y solo abriendo levemente su ojo, Guy gritaba a los cielos sobre la juventud del amor y kurenia paso su mirada rápidamente a su alumna para verla viendo la escena con una mirada perdida.

Minato estaba viendo la escena y solo pudo pensar en algo y ese algo estaba soltando una risa muy maliciosa, mirando levemente por su hombro izquierdo ara ver a kushina con un aura muy peligrosa rodeándola.

-k-k-kushina querida- los nervios de minato

-oh minato Naru-chan esta creciendo, debería ir pensando en nombres para mis nietos- comento una risueña kushina, mientras el joven naruto era tapado de ojos por esta, los presentes que llegaron a escuchar todo simplemente estaban levemente consternados, siendo casi todos los presentes excepto lee y guy por sus altos gritos.

-¿estamos seguros que la madre de naruto es normal verdad?- dijo sakura a su amiga ino quien parecía estar en el mismo barco que ella.

-los uzumakis son raros- dijo como si fuero un hecho de toda la vida.

-¡brindo por eso!- gritaron tsunade y jiraiya quienes al parecer ya habían sufrido por algo similar.

-cuando has convivido con uzumakis tanto como nosotros, entenderás que para un uzumaki algo como la familia trasciende por encima de todo tanto es así que pueden formar una revuelta solo por escoger los nombres de sus nietos y bisnietos- dijo jiraiya.

-deberías haber visto cuando la abuela mito se entero que una de sus primas estaba teniendo un hijo se fue por una semana con el abuelo hashirama cuando volvieron el abuelo hashirama parecía haber vuelto de un campo de batalla- comento tsunade mientras trataba de recordar correctamente aquel momento.

-oh si me dijiste que, había estado en posición fetal durante una semana mientras recitaba nombres al azar- comento un divertido jiraiya, ignorando las miradas perturbadas de los presentes.

 **Completamente atrapado por sorpresa por el beso accidental, ninguna de las rubias fue capaz de hacer nada más que mirar fijamente a los ojos del otro. Sin embargo, a medida que el shock comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente, sus rostros rápidamente se convirtieron en un vibrante tono rojo que haría que el tomate se pusiera verde de envidia. Finalmente, después de casi dos minutos de esto, Eva logró recuperar su ingenio lo suficiente como para romper el bloqueo de labios y alejarse de Naruto.**

 **"Es-sto... y-yo no ..." Ella tartamudeó antes de renunciar a hablar y salir corriendo por la puerta. Naruto, por otro lado, simplemente levantó levemente la cabeza para mirar la dirección en la que ella se fue por unos momentos mientras su cerebro reproducía lo que sucedía hasta que no podía soportarlo más y se desmayaba con una hemorragia nasal.**

-maldito niño y sus problemas de chicas- dijo sapo sannin.

-es enserio- dijo ino.

-me parece raro, pensé que con jiraiya-sama como maestro agarraría resistencia a las mujeres- comento sakura.

-oye, pero es mejor que eso beso no creen ajajajajajajaja- dijo kiba mientras se reía de lo ultimo.

-oh Naru-chan ya había besado a alguien antes, una linda chica supongo- dijo la mujer uzumaki solo para ver las reacciones de la clase de su hijo que iban desde risa incontrolable ah caras de rabia (siendo sakura la dueña de este y ino siguiéndole los pasos) chouji dejo comer pareciendo levemente mareado y shikamaru solo dijo problemático, shino… simplemente fue shino(hey) y Hinata parecía como si le hubieran sacado el alma.

-no hablemos de eso ahora kushina- dijo jiraiya a la mujer que parecía increíblemente confundida con esto.

 **-Volver con Ruel-**

 **Ruel estaba terminando de llenar el último del buffet en su bolsa cuando Amalia, Yugo y Dally regresaron con los dos primeros nerviosos y el segundo mirando un poco hacia abajo. Levantando una ceja, estaba a punto de preguntarles qué estaba mal cuando una Eva** **extremadamente** **avergonzada entró al salón en breve.**

-y quien no lo estaría despues de eso- dijo la ama de las ilusiones.

-bueno todo depende de como caigas no- argumento el copy ninja, solo para recibir miradas de los alumnos de sus compañeros.

 **"¿Soooooo, diviértanse 'suministros de embalaje'?" Amalia preguntó con citas de aire tan pronto como vio al Cra entrando a la habitación mientras le lanzaba a su amiga una mirada sucia.**

-yo solo digo que faltaba más emoción- indicó el sabio sapo esquivando efectivamente una botella de tsunade pero no logrando esquivar un zapato de kushina.

 **"No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando". Eva dijo mientras intentaba cruzar la habitación para llegar a donde estaban las habitaciones, solo para que Amalia se interpusiera en su camino.**

 **" Oh claro, ¡lo vi con mis propios dos ojos eva!". Dijo Greenette mientras la cara de Eva se volvía aún más roja. "¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Lo conociste hace solo unos días y ¡estás haciendo ESO con él !?"**

-bueno cuando lo pones así- comenzó kiba solo para detenerse abruptamente al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros y maestros mas específicamente los femeninos y el de un cierto hyuuga(que miedo).

-kiba, al paso que vas no llegaras a los 18 años y dudo mucho que si quieras llegues a tu próximo cumpleaños- dijo kakashi tratando de calmar la situación.

 **"¡No era lo que parecía! ¡Fue un accidente!" Eva exclamó solo para que su pupilo / mejor amigo se burlara.**

 **"Claro ... tú solo 'accidentalmente' lo besaste en los labios mientras te acostas encima de él". Amalia dijo sarcásticamente: "Si eso es cierto, entonces tal vez puedas explicar esa chaqueta, ¿eh?" Preguntó haciendo que Eva se pusiera rígida.**

-listo, cabo su tumba sin saberlo- dijo tenten.

-bueno en una situación así lo que llevas pues no debe importar mucho- dijo neji a su compañera quien pareció entender a lo que se refería.

 **'** _ **¡MIERDA!'**_ **Pensó Cra mientras se miraba a sí misma y vio que todavía estaba usando la vieja chaqueta de Naruto. "Yo, eh ... ¡Ves-AUH!" Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito mientras Amalia sorprendentemente la agarraba por la oreja y la arrastraba fuera.**

 **"Vamos a tener un largo, largo chat Evangeline!"**

-huy, es hora de la "charla"- termino kakashi solo para recibir varios tomatazos en la cara.

-es enserio, eh escuchado mejores frases que esas- dijo tsunade revotando un tomate en sumano, curiosamente liok estaba poniendo un balde de tomates a los alrededores de esta y kushina.

 **Mientras tanto, los ojos de Ruel se abrieron de par en par al poner dos y dos juntos y una risa escapó de su garganta. "** _ **Parece que mi pequeño truco no era solo una ficción después de todo".**_

 **\- Finalizar Capítulo –**

-listo- termino minato.

-bueno mientras eso fue interesante aun faltan muchas cosas y si tsunade vamos hablar de lo que dijiste hace poco, pero seria preferible no hacerlo frente a los niño aun hay cosas que sedeben mantener en secreto, si me entiendes no- comento liok levemente divertido hacia la rubia tetona que parecía frustrada y con un dolor de cabeza.

-bien pero también necesito un favor tu yo- termino la senju.

-me hago una idea pero por ahora por que no van y exploran un poco el lugar mientras discuto con su querida hokage y sus amigos- expreso liok mirando fijamente a la mesa de los "niños" quienes entendieron indirecta (no muy sutil porcierto), así todos los jóvenes se fueron y dejaron a los adultos presentes exceptuando obviamente al joven naruto quien simplemente parecía feliz con solo pasar tiempo con su madre.

-muy bien empezemos- dijo liok.

 **1) kushina si la noto, pero en su línea de pensamiento ella cree que necesitas llamar su atención oh serás ignorado.**

 **Disculpen si ya en la parte final las reacciones no cuadran con las escenas pero como dije al principio, si volví para escribir pero como abandone esto tengo que volverme ah acostumbrar a la historia aparte tengo que pensar en nuevas reacciones no todo el tiempo puedo escribir (y todos quedaron impactados ante aquel suceso), se vuelve monótono y esso no es lo que muchos quieren de un tipo de lectura como esta, asi que por favor tenerme un poco de paciencia con eso.**

 **Terminado a las 7:03 PM**

 **8/23/2019.**


End file.
